Super Smash Brothers Brawl
by KoopalingFan
Summary: That's right, a story all about the game. This will include the newcomers arrival, the Subspace Emissary, the assist trophies, Home-Run Contests, humor, and of course brawls. Enjoy all the fun here. Ch 7: While Crazy Hand's plan gets revealed, four veterans are the next smashers to fight. And Link has another conversation with Toon Link.
1. Chapter 1: The Newcomers

Super Smash Brothers Brawl

Chapter 1- The Newcomers

**Hello and welcome to my story adaption of Super Smash Brothers Brawl! I am surprised that no one has done this before, so I decided to do it. The first few chapters will take place the day the newcomers show. Enjoy!**

**~KF**

* * *

It was normal morning in the Smash Kingdom where Falco Lombardi was sleeping in his bed peacefully at the Smash Mansion. That is, until a loud voice boomed his ears, immediately waking him up out of his sleep.

"FALCO, GET UP!" A familiar voice called out to him. It was easy to tell because his voice was one of the more unique ones.

Groaning, the avian bird sat up in his bed, got out of it, and started to get ready for the day. "Alright, just give a minute!"

He walked out the door ten minutes later to see Mr. Game & Watch standing there. "What do you want?" Falco asked, annoyed that he was rudely awaken out of his sleep.

"We need to meet Master Hand in the living room, immediately!" The 2-D flat person replied shouting a little.

Falco slightly grunted. "Why would Master Hand wake all of us up now? It's only seven in the morning!"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that it might be something important! So, come on!" Mr. Game & Watch made a signal which allowed Falco to follow behind him with his arms crossed annoyed. If he wasn't rudely awaken, he would have had a perfect sleep.

Both smashers walked into the large living room where they both saw the rest of the smashers there who were glancing at them. Some of them were sitting on the furniture while others were standing up. But all of them did not want to be in the living room right now. Especially when they are forced to. Bowser was the most tired of them all. He barely got to sleep last night because he had to do with the Ice Climbers and Ness.

"Where is Master Hand?" groaned Falco as he leaned against a wall crossing his arms, putting his right foot over the other.

Right at the moment, Master Hand entered the room causing all of the smashers to look at him. "You are all probably wondering why you're here."

"You bet..." Bowser said huffing. He had his right hand on the side of his face. "I was sleeping so well..." He mumbled.

"...Yeah, you see... remember when I said that new fighters are going to join us?" Master Hand asked. Though, he already knew what the answer was gonna be.

"New fighters!? Again!?" Jigglypuff shouting in disbelief as she widen her already large eyes.

"You never told us that!" Popo pointed at Master Hand. He was sitting right beside his younger sister, Nana.

Master Hand sighed. That was the answer he was expecting. "Yeah, I didn't... But hey, you guys know now don't you?"

"Why would you want NEW fighters? I think already got enough here..." said Marth resting his head in his hand with his arm resting on the arm on the couch.

Donkey Kong nodded agreeing. "Yeah, and where are Roy, Mewtew, Dr. Mario, Young Link, and Pichu? I haven't seen them since last week."

"...That will be explained later..." Master Hand replied after a two second silence. He walked (or floated) to the doorway which was in front of the living room of course. "You guys ready to see them?"

Nobody gave a reply nor even looked at him.

Master Hand sighed and went out of the living room to tell the first newcomer to come in. Once he was back in the living room, the smashers waited.

The first newcomer silently walked into the room, taking a look at all the veterans. He was a small, yet a powerful knight who was almost the same size as Kirby. Speaking of Kirby, he gasped and stood up from his spot.

"Meta Knight!?"

"Kirby?" The one called Meta Knight asked in disbelief. "You're a smasher, too...?"

Although shocked, Kirby still nodded as Meta Knight looked at everyone else to see if anyone else from his world was in. Not recognizing anybody, he simply walked over to Kirby and stood beside him.

The next newcomer that walked in was an angel. Noticing everyone staring at him, he chuckled nervously. "Uuh,... hi... Name's Pit. I am from Skyworld and serve he goddess, Lady Palutena."

"You serve a goddess?" questioned Link while raising an eyebrow. "Wow, I have a similar story. I happen to be the hero chosen by the gods in my world."

"Really?" Pit asked, interested in Link's story. "Interesting..." He then walked near the couch and waited.

The next newcomer walked into the room who was a short and kinda fat man. Luigi, Yoshi, Bowser, Peach, and Donkey Kong gasped while Mario facepalmed.

"...What?" The man called Wario asked confusingly. "I signed a contract! So, I am a smasher too!" Once he finished his sentence he walked over to a couch and sat down.

"Just don't fart everywhere..." Mario said as he looked away, crossing his arms.

"Next!"

Everyone waited for a few seconds. Some of them began to grow impatient.

...

This time, a small boy that was wearing an orange and yellow striped shirt, blue shorts, yellow hair, and orange and yellow shoes walked in. He stopped walking when he notice Ness.

"...This one dresses like me!" Ness said, shouting a little. He turned his head to Master Hand.

"Of course. And judging by your appearances you can tell that you're both obviously from the same world."

This had made Ness gasp as the boy named Lucas immediately turned to Master Hand.

"But we don't know each other!" Ness said, jumping up from his spot.

Falco suddenly stomped his foot in anger. "Why can't we do this later!?"

"HOW ARE WE FROM THE SAME WORLD!?" Ness asked, shouting at the top of his voice.

Everyone started to argue with each other about random things.

Master Hand decided to slap his hand (which was his whole body) on the wall a couple times to get everyone's attention again. "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Everyone immediately went silent and faced Master Hand, who was breathing heavily. He pointed at Lucas. "Sit..."

He did what he was told and sat on an arm of one of the couches, since all of the spots were taken on the couches and he didn't want to stand up for some reason.

Some footsteps could be heard as a person with a sword came into the room. He had blue hair like Marth's. But it was more spiky. He also had a cape (Again, like Marth's.) that is slightly torn. That was when Marth himself widen his eyes and his mouth dropped.

"You too?"

Ike who was a swordsman also widen his eyes. "...Marth? Hmm... I didn't expect to see you here..."

"Same here." The prince of Altea nodded before thinking of another question to ask his friend. "Why did Master Hand declared you as a smasher?"

"Isn't it obvious?" whispered Bowser rolling his eyes. He was in the same pose Marth was before Master Hand started introducing the newcomers. His voice sounded like he didn't care if he heard him or not.

"Shut up..." Marth looked at him with an angry stare.

Bowser only huffed in reply.

Marth then turned to him with a raised eyebrow, remembering the question Bowser asked before he glared at him. "Are you saying that you know Ike?"

The Koopa King shook his head without looking at the swordsman. "No, I'm just saying that so you would shut up..."

At that moment, Marth rolled his eyes at him.

The next newcomer was a simple looking boy. He had on blue pants, and a red shirt. However, his red cap had a Pokemon symbol on it. Obviously, it meant that he was from the series.

"Red!?" Pikachu and Jigglypuff gasped.

Red raised an eyebrow. "You guys, too?"

Pikachu turned to Master Hand. "You've never told us that you can bring an actual Pokemon Trainer!"

"Well, I'm telling you now." Master Hand went up too him before facing Red. "This guy has brought three pokemon: Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard. He will use them in brawls, so be careful when fighting them."

Red smiled and walked near the couch and stood so Master Hand can continue letting people in.

"Okay, next!" He called out as the next newcomer walked in. He was a little monkey with an orange cap on his head that showed the name 'Nintendo'. He looked around and saw a familiar face. "Donkey!?" He shouted in disbelief as his eyes widen.

"Diddy!?" Shouted Donkey Kong getting up from his spot. "I didn't know you were one of the newcomers!"

"I didn't either!" He replied and walked to him. "But I really didn't expect to see you here!"

"Aw," Peach smiled at the two Kongs. "What a nice, little family reunion!"

"They're related?" Samus turned to the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom who nodded in return.

"Donkey Kong is Diddy Kong's uncle."

The next newcomer that walked in was a penguin wearing an orange hat and robe. Kirby gasped again.

"Dedede!?"

"Kirby!?" Dedede gasped also.

_"So, I guess this makes up for not having a newcomer from his world last time." _Mario thought.

_"Dedede?" _Bowser thought while raising an eyebrow. "That's the Dedede you were talking about, Kirby?"

Kirby looked over to the Koopa King and nodded.

_"Yes!" _Ganondorf shouted happily in his thoughts. _"This makes three of us!"_

"So now there are three of us..." Meta Knight said.

This made Ganondorf stare at him slightly surprised.

"Next!" Master Hand called out once again and the next new smasher walked in. He was blue and looked like a dog.

"Lucario!?" Pikachu and Jigglypuff all shouted simultaneously.

"Hmm..." Lucario simply crossed his arms and shrugged his shoulders. "So, I guess I'm not the only one... besides Red..."

When Ness saw him, he almost instantly reminded him of Mewtew and Pichu. Especially Mewtew. "Are you now going to tell us what happened to the smashers that are currently not present?" He asked Master Hand.

He only shook slightly and sighed. "Like I said that will be explain later..."

"I wish Mewtew could see this..." mumbled Jigglypuff, but somehow it was loud enough for Lucario to hear.

"Mewtew?" He slightly gasped, raising an eyebrow and unfolded his arms. "He's here too? Where?"

"Wait... Mewtew's a smasher too?" Red was shocked also.

Everyone but the newcomers glared at Jigglypuff, making her slightly nervous.

"Wait to go, puffball..." Ganondorf said.

Master Hand floated until he was between Red and Lucario. "Uh, we'll talk about that later... okay...?"

Although they were slightly confused, they nodded.

"Next..."

The next newcomer was smaller than most of the smashers. He was about the same height as Pikachu if he wasn't standing up.

"An astronaut?" said Donkey Kong. He never pictured an astronaut joining the fighters.

"Correct." answered Master Hand. "His name's Olimar."

"What's your specialty?" Donkey Kong asked being curious.

"...Well, I control an army of Pikmin so they could perform various tasks." Olimar explained.

"Pikmin?" Nana asked now perplexed, "What's a Pikmin?"

"I'll tell you when the time comes." He replied as he walk to the other smashers and waited for the next new smasher to show.

A robot roamed in the room. Like Pit, when he saw everyone staring at him, he became slightly nervous. But then he noticed seven familiar faces. "...You guys...?"

"R.O.B.?" Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, and Wario were just as surprised as he was.

"...Huh...?" Diddy Kong was very confused as his eyes constantly switched from the smashers from his world and the newcomer, R.O.B.

"He's from your world too?" Fox assumed.

"...Not really..." R.O.B. answered slightly shaking his head. "I'd just raced with them once. I never expected to see you guys here as well..."

"You've raced with them before?" Diddy Kong asked before turning to face Donkey Kong. "You never told me that you've been racing again."

"At least you're finding out now..." Donkey Kong replied.

Link facepalmed. "How famous is this guy?"

Mario heard him, but made no reply.

"We're almost done guys." Master Hand informed everyone. "So hang on..."

After a few seconds of waiting, the next newcomer walked in, assuming that it was his turn to introduce himself.

"Everyone, this is Snake. I think I've told you guys that he should have been with us when the first batch of newcomers came." He noticed Ness raising a hand, only forcing him to sigh. "For the umteenth time guys, we'll discuss about the missing smashers later!" He then noticed that Snake was still standing next to him. "Oh, you can go to the others now."

He nodded and walked to the other smashers.

"Next, please."

This time, a fifteen year old, blue hedgehog walked in. Like R.O.B., he noticed the Mario crew. "...What?"

"Sonic?" They said in disbelief.

Now Diddy Kong was constantly shifting his eyes between the rest of the Mario crew and Sonic. "...Why do I feel left out?"

"Mario, how many people do you know?" Mr. Game & Watch asked the red capped italian plumber.

He replied with a shook as he continued to look at Sonic. "I lost counted."

"Hmm." Sonic shrugged as he walked to the other smashers. "Guess I'm not the only one after all."

"That's what I said." Lucario recalled.

The next newcomer was a little swordsman. Link gasped when his eyes saw him.

"Another me!?"

"And I was starting to think that no newcomers were going to be from our world..." Zelda nodded.

Master Hand turned to the other Link. "That's what I wanted to inform you about. You are not the only Link from your world..."

"...Cool!" Was all he replied.

"For now on, you will be called 'Toon Link'." Master Hand confirmed and turned around. "Will the last newcomer please step in..."

Everyone waited and waited. After ten seconds, the last newcomer finally walked in. He looked at all of the other smashers until his eyes came across two certain ones. He slightly gasped as well as them.

"Wolf?" Fox said in disbelief.

"I should have known..." Falco followed.

"You indeed should have. Especially you, Fox." Master Hand agreed. "You should know that every time when we get new fighters, someone from your world gets added."

"I did knew that, I was just caught off guard when you woke all of us up early in the morning and forcing us to head to the living room immediately..." Fox explained.

"...Forget about that. At least we got this out of the way..." He looked at Wolf, who guessed that he could now walk to the other smashers.

"Now, I would like to speak with the newcomers alone..."

Everyone but the newcomers looked at each other before walking in different directions.

"Now in case you haven't realized it by now, you all have been chosen to join the smasher team. You all must be very excited."

"Indeed we are!" Sonic nodded forcing a smile.

"Yes." Master Hand continued to talk. "Most of you probably know why you all have been selected as the new fighters. But in case some of you don't, allow me to explain why."

They waited for his explanation.

"Meta Knight, you perform numerous skills with your sword and leader of all the Meta-Knights."

Meta Knight formed a small smile behind his mask. He was pleased when Master Hand praised his sword techniques.

"As you have said before, Pit," He turned from the small, yet powerful knight, to the angel. "You are the hero of Skyworld and serve the goddess Palutena, or Lady Palutena as you call her."

Like, Meta Knight, Pit smiled also.

"You are very confident when it comes to fighting enemies many times your size. You can jump like Mario, use various weapons like Link, and shoot your opponents like Samus."

"...Thanks..." His voice was softer.

"Wario, as you know, you are Mario's rival. You're very strong, an excellent bike racer, and have a strong love for money."

"Got that right!" He nodded.

"Lucas... you have been through a lot. You had to suffer from not one, but two deaths in your family..."

The rest of the newcomers watched Lucas hung his head down with a sad look.

"You had to use your excellent PSI powers to go through your quest in the end, you saved your entire world, despite being at such a small age."

His head lifted up again when Master Hand finished his sentence. He managed to from a small smile. "...T-...Thanks..."

"Ike, because of your father, you are a very powerful swordsman. Your attacks may be slower than most of the smashers, but since they are so strong and powerful, you could send your opponents flying."

"...Thanks for your compliment." Was all he could say. "I appreciate it."

"Red, you are an excellent Pokemon Trainer. You would always make sure your pokemon are trained really well so that they could be ready for battles. Hope to see your pokemon in action."

All Red could do was smile.

"Diddy Kong, you have assisted your uncle in many adventures. You are a very talented monkey and you've even raced a couple times."

"Thanks! No one has said that about me in a while." Diddy Kong smiled.

"Dedede, you are the king of dreamland. Plus, you have even assist Kirby on some of his adventures. Like Wario and Ike, you are strong and powerful and like Red, you are am excellent commander of your Waddle Dee army."

"..." He hung his mouth open while smiling.

"Lucario, or the Aura Pokemon, you are very skilled and have a great personality. I think that is why some people have you as your favorite pokemon."

Lucario didn't say anything either, but he formed a small smile.

"Olimar, you manage to command a hundred pikmin to rebuilt your ship just so you can return to your home planet. Not to mention that you only had limited time, am I correct?"

He nodded.

"You also had to repay the debt by returning to the pikmin planet. Not only that, but you needed to save a friend that was stranded on said planet. You refused to give up and quit. I have to say that you are an excellent leader."

He simply smiled like the rest.

"R.O.B., you don't have a similar backstory like the others, but at first I never thought that I will add a robot to my smasher team. Now, I wonder why I didn't add you earlier. You have many abilities and you have even raced with some of the Mario crew."

R.O.B. never expected to say that about him. He was certainly pleased.

"Snake, as I have said before, you were supposed to be with the first batch of newcomers. But by the time I discovered you, I have already confirmed the new roster. Now that you're here, I hope to see you in action with all of your weapons because no words can describe you other than epic."

Snake smiled and slightly chuckled.

"Sonic, you are the hero of your planet Mobius. I do not know anyone who might be faster than you. I think that's why people call you the fastest thing alive. Heck, you even participated in the Olympics with the Mario crew, which had forced me to add you in."

"...Thanks!" He didn't have any other words to say.

"Toon Link, the hero of the winds is who you are. Even though there is another Link in this mansion, you are still unique. May I tell that you're the fastest swordsman I know?"

Toon Link slowly formed a smile.

"Wolf, even though you have battled Fox and Falco many times, you still honor and respect them. You are very skilled when it comes to fighting."

Wolf was blank for a few seconds before finally managing to form a small smile.

"All of you deserve to be a smasher." Master Hand finished.

No one said a word for a moment.

"So, where do we start?" Toon Link asked breaking the silence.

"Follow me..." Master Hand said as he went out of the living room, followed by the newcomers.

* * *

**This is the start of a long Super Smash Bros fic. There will be more chapters soon, so stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet and Greet

Super Smash Brothers Brawl

Chapter 2- Meet and Greet

**I'm going to try and update this like Brawl Adventure because I don't want this to enter a long hiatus like my Ice Climber fic did.**

**~KF**

* * *

Master Hand opened a door and he and the newcomers went in. Once all of them were inside, Master Hand closed the door. The newcomers looked around the room they were in. It was all white.

"Welcome to the Training Room." Master Hand said.

The Training Room is where the smashers can practice their fighting skills. Whenever Master Hand brings new fighters, he would first take them to the room so that they can be prepared when they were about to fight their opponents.

"Before you all can begin fighting, you must train to prepare yourself."

Each of the newcomers waited for Master Hand to continue.

"Meet Sandbag." He snapped his fingers, then a white sandbag with eyes came down and landing on the floor as if it was falling from the sky. The newcomers were slightly confused.

When the smashers were angry, they would sometimes go to the training room just so that they could take their anger out on Sandbag. But when they do this, they would learn new techniques and combos. Although, this happened rarely.

"To start, you all will fight Sandbag just as if it was one of the veteran fighters." Master Hand explained, "But you all are not going to fight it at the same time. You will all fight it one-by-one. Meta Knight, since you're the first newcomer, you will go first."

The rest of the newcomers turned their heads to faced Meta Knight who nodded.

"The rest of you can leave, but I will call throughout the day that way you all would get a turn. But for now, you all may go back to the living room where you would find your stuff. My brother will escort you to your rooms."

_"He has a brother?" _Dedede asked in his thoughts, slightly surprised. Though he still walked out the door with most of the newcomers.

"You have already decided on your attacks, correct?" Master Hand asked Meta Knight.

He nodded in reply.

"Good, you will train for ten minutes. When your time is up I will commentate and give you suggestions. Are you ready?"

He nodded once again.

"...Go!" Master Hand shouted and pointed at Meta Knight who immediately started to fight the Sandbag after Master Hand shouted 'GO'.

* * *

When the rest of the newcomers made it back to the living room, not only that they saw their suitcases full of their belongings lying on the floor, but they also noticed a large, white hand that looked exactly the one they just saw back at the training room. Although, it moved differently.

Nobody said anything at first. So Ike decided to be the first one to speak. "So, I assume that you are Master Hand's brother..."

"Yes, indeed!" Crazy Hand shouted at them after saying nothing for ten seconds, which made the newcomers to literally gasp and jump back a little in surprise. They all then looked at each other when they all landed back on their feet.

"If I am not mistaking, I'm supposed to escort you all to your rooms, correct classmates?" Crazy Hand asked, his calm voice changing into a loud, booming one at the last two words of his sentence.

Even though they were startled, they still nod, but slowly. They were a little nervous as well. Especially, Lucas.

"Alright then! Vamonos!" He motioned and went out of the living room. The newcomers followed him as soon as they gathered their suitcases. As they walked through the hallways, Red who was in the back of the group, started to whisper to Lucario.

"I don't have a good feeling about him. He's making me nervous..."

"Same here." Lucario whispered back and nodded his head.

* * *

A few minutes later, Meta Knight has finished his training. Now he was awaiting for Master Hand to speak.

"Hmm..." He started, "Guess I was right. You are a very skilled swordsman."

"Thank you." Meta Knight nodded.

"Though, your sword attacks are lacking speed. I'm not saying that your attacks are slow, just not fast enough. I believe your sword can move faster than that. Since you're not a power type, speed is more reliable."

Meta Knight once again nodded. "Thanks for the advice I will tried to be more fast with my attacks."

"Okay, now if you go back to the living room, you'll find your bags and my younger brother. He will introduce you to your room." Master Hand explained.

"Thanks again." Meta Knight replied as he walked out the door after opening it.

Master Hand sighed. _"I hope Crazy Hand didn't scare the rest of the newcomers..."_

* * *

While Meta Knight was on his way back to the living room, Pit had closed his closet. He had finally finished unpacking.

_"There..." _He thought to himself as he folded his arms in wonder. _"What should I do now...?"_

Before he could answer his own question, a knock was heard on his bedroom door.

_"Huh?" _He began to think again. _"Who could that be? Master Hand?"_

He walked over to said door and opened it, revealing the red capped italian plumber.

"Hi," he greeted with a wave as he looked around Pit's room before back at the angel himself. "Am I interrupting you?"

Pit shook his head in response. "Nope, I'd just finished unpacking."

"Oh, okay. I just came by to check on you." Mario replied before remembering something. "Oh and by the way, I'm Mario."

"Thanks, I'm Pit! Nice to meet you! Though, you should already know who I am since I introduced myself downstairs." Pit smiled and ran his fingers through his brown hair. "Well so far, everything's coming along great! But we all walked back to the living room to get our stuff, we met Master Hand's brother. And he's... well..."

"Crazy?" Mario answered for him.

This had made Pit slightly confused. "...What?"

"Well, that's his name. So he can be crazy most of the time." Mario explained. "But you guys will get used to it... eventually."

Pit replied with a nod in understanding. "Thanks for the information."

Master Hand came to the doorway. "It's time for your training. Oh and I was just wondering, did my brother scare you all?"

Pit shook his head to answer. "Nope... Well, at least most of us."

"Most?" Mario questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Lucas." Pit answered.

"...Oh, yeah..." Mario remembered, "I forgot already that he was a smasher." He folded his arms. "So... I guess I'll see you after your training."

"Yeah, see you later!" Pit waved to him as they all walked out the door in different directions. Master Hand and Pit went to the training room while Mario walked to another bedroom. Noticing that the door was already open, Mario simply walked in. However, he saw that no one was in there.

"Hmm... Guess he's not in here right now..."

"Hey Mario," A familiar voice called the plumber's name. This had made him jump in surprise. He turned around to face one of the swordsmen, Link. Before Mario could even speak, two more smashers came. Kirby and Yoshi.

"I hate it when you do that!" Mario balled up his fists and glared at him.

Link replied by rolling his eyes. "I forget. Anyways, can you help us find Toon Link's room? I wanna talk to him."

"Sure." Mario nodded as they all walked out of the room.

* * *

After ten minutes of searching, the quartet of smashers still couldn't find the little swordsman. Of course they knew that it was unlikely to find him within a minute since they mansion was so big. Although, this brought questions to their minds because they wanted to know why Master Hand expanded the mansion. It was quite obvious why he expanded it years ago because that's when the first set of newcomers showed up. Now the mansion at least six stories high, which was way more than enough rooms for all of the smashers.

"I hope we're at least close to it..." Link sighed before looking around, facing Mario afterwards, "Mario, do you know where Kirby and Yoshi are?"

He shrugged in response. "That's what I was about to ask you."

Before Link could reply, they both heard some noise from another room. Both the plumber and the swordsman turned around to see where it was coming from. Then, they started to walk to said room after looking at each other. As they approached the room the noise started to become louder and louder. When the two finally reached it, they looked inside to see Yoshi chasing Kirby.

"...What are you two doing?" Mario asked.

As soon as they heard the familiar voice, they immediately stopped to see the red-capped plumber.

"Oh, well me and Kirby got bored. So, we decided to play tag! And I'm it!" Yoshi explained.

Link facepalmed and slowly shook his head while holding it down a little. "Look, you two can do that AFTER we find Toon Link! Man, you two can't help a brother out!"

Yoshi sighed and rolled his eyes in defeat. "Alright, alright, we'll help you!"

* * *

Five minutes later, the group finally made it to Toon Link's room. Right now, they were peeking inside to see the hero of the winds looking out the window.

Link signaled his friends that they can leave. When they did, Link quietly stepped in, but not too quiet because he wanted Toon Link to know that he was in his room. Otherwise, he would scare him.

Toon Link noticed that someone was in his room because he was hearing footsteps. Wanting to know who it was, he turned his head around to see the taller version of himself.

"So you're the new Link, huh?" He asked him.

"Yeah, apparently..." Toon Link replied before facing the window once more.

"Are you okay?" Link asked.

He nodded as a reply. "Yeah, I'm just thinking about who I am..."

He walked over to his bed and sat. Link sat down beside him. "Well you know, there are more Links than us two."

Now, Toon Link had his eyes locked onto his face. "..R-... Really?"

"Really." Link answered him with a nod. "In fact, there are about eleven different Links if I'm not mistaking."

"...That's amazing..." Toon Link couldn't believe it. It was surprising enough that there was another version of him. But he didn't know that there were even more Links.

"And of those is a smasher." Link added with a raised finger.

"...Where is he...?" Was all Toon Link could ask. He didn't know how to react.

"That's what we're trying to find out. He's one of the five smashers that are missing." Link explained, "But we'll probably get a chance to talk about it later since Master Hand told us that we'll discuss it soon."

Both swordsmen caused a silence to occur. That silence had lasted for about twenty seconds. Knowing this, Link decided to break it. "Do you have any more questions?"

"No, but thanks anyway." Toon Link responded as he formed a small smile on his face.

"I'll see you later." Link told him as he walked out of the room. But then he walked back in. "Oh, and I think we should introduce ourselves properly. I'm Link, hero chosen by the gods."

Toon Link smiled once again. "I'm Link, no wait, Toon Link." He corrected himself, "Hero of the Winds. Nice to meet you."

"You too." Link nodded before walking out of the room again.

* * *

**Finally finished this chapter! I had fun writing it! Unfortunately, it's not as long as the first chapter. Don't worry, though! Other chapters are going to be longer than this!**


	3. Chapter 3: More Introducing and Lunch

Super Smash Brothers Brawl

Chapter 3- More Introducing and Lunch

**Welcome to the third chapter of this story! I bet half of you are already wondering when this story's gonna end. Well, to be honest, I don't really know. But expect this to be more than a hundred chapters! Now onto this chapter's summary. This chapter will feature more newcomers meeting the veterans and everyone at the cafeteria for lunch. Yeah I know, not much going on but hey, it's only chapter 3. This story will really kick off starting at chapter 5. You'll see why when I publish it.**

**~KF**

* * *

Ness was in his room silently sitting on his bed. He had been in his room ever since he was dismissed. Instead of doing whatever like other smashers were, he chose to stay in there. He kept thinking about the newcomers that showed up about two hours ago. Especially a certain hero that brought Ness questions.

Said hero showed up in Ness's doorway. When he saw him, he silently, but hesitantly walked over to him. Ness awaited for what he had to say.

"Uh, um..." Lucas looked at the floor and began twiddling his fingers with a slightly nervous look in his eyes. Ness almost instantly knew that he was shy. "...Can you show me around the mansion, please?"

That was when Ness's face lit up as he hopped out of his bed. "Sure!"

"T-Thanks!" Lucas also smiled and looked up to see the other hero from his world. Then they both walked out of Ness's room.

_"Guess I should hang around with this guy for a while, just so I can help him get used to this place... and us..." _Ness thought to himself.

* * *

The Ice Climbers, Popo and Nana were walking back to Popo's room. They were originally planning to brawl somebody, but Master Hand told them not to for now. Although it made them confused, Popo knew that it probably had something to do with the newcomers.

When they were almost at Popo's room, they came across two other smashers. Ness and Lucas.

"And these are my friends, Popo and Nana." Ness introduced them to Lucas. "You may refer to them as the Ice Climbers if you want, unless there's only one of them."

"Nice to meet you... Ice Climbers..." said Lucas as he waved slowly at them.

The Ice Climbers returned that wave to the newcomer as smiles formed on their faces. "Nice to meet you, too!"

"And your name is Lucas, correct?" asked Popo.

Lucas simply replied with a nod.

"Great!" He pointed at himself. "I'm Popo, and this is my younger sister, Nana!" He then pointed to his sibling.

Before any of them can say anything else, Toon Link, along with his older counterpart, Link, walked by.

"Hey, Ice Climbers, Ness, and Lucas!" greeted Link, "What are you all up too?"

"Well, me and Popo were going to brawl somebody, but then Master Hand told us not to for right now." explained Nana.

"I think it has something to do with the newcomers." assumed Popo. "Maybe that's why."

"I was just showing Lucas around the mansion." Ness explained as he pointed to Lucas.

"Well, that's a coincidence." Link replied, "I was showing Toon Link around the mansion as well. Oh, and those are the Ice Climbers, Popo and Nana, and the one with the red cap is Ness." He explained to Toon Link.

"Hi, guys!" Toon Link waved as the others did the same.

"Glad to see that there is another Link here!" said Nana, facing Toon Link.

The mouth on Lucas's started to slowly form a slight smile.

_"Hmm..." _thought Link, _"I think these five are gonna get along pretty well. But I still should hang around with Toon Link for a little longer, just to let get used to another Link being around. But for now, I'll just let him spend some time with the other kids, just to let him be with other people in the mansion besides me. And if Ness continues to hang around with Lucas, maybe he'll become less shy..." _He turned around and started to walk away. "Well, guess I'll see you in a little while."

Toon Link just stared at him for a few seconds, but his attention turned away from him when Popo started to speak.

"Do you guys wanna do something?"

Each of the others looked at each others faces before all of them turning back to Popo to nod.

"But what should we do?" asked Nana.

Popo thought for a moment, but then shrugged.

* * *

As Mario and Pit said earlier, the two met each other after Pit was done with his training. Pit had told him everything that Master Hand said, his positives and negatives.

Right now the two smashers were walking through a hallway. They were about to go the living room, but then they saw three other smashers, one, who was one of the original twelve, one who was one of the first batch of newcomers, and one who Master Hand recently confirmed as a smasher. Link, Marth, and Ike.

"We should probably talk to them, should we?" suggested Pit as he looked at the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Yeah, we should." Mario replied as they both walked to the trio of swordsmen.

Ike tapped Marth on the shoulder. His face turned to Ike's to see that his index finger was pointing to Mario and Pit walking to them. Link had already noticed.

"Hey, guys." Pit greeted, "I think you three know that me name's Pit. If you haven't, well... now you know, really."

Link chuckled a little. "It's nice to talk to you again. Like I said back in the living room, my name is Link. And this is Marth and... is it Ike?" He turned to the spiky haired swordsman who nodded, letting Link know that he was correct with his name.

"So, that's what your name is. I'm Mario, glad to see that another swordsman has made it in." Mario said as he shook his hand.

"I'm hoping to brawl you soon." replied Ike, "And I have a question to ask you. You know that guy with a green cap who looks like you? Is that your brother."

"Yep." nodded Mario, "That's my younger brother, Luigi. Would you believe that he's younger than me, despite the fact that he's taller?"

"Yeah," Ike nodded as well, "I actually thought that he was older than you." His head turned to Pit. "Wanna hang out with us?"

"Don't mind if I do!" Pit smiled while nodding his head before it turned to Mario. "Wanna come?"

Mario slowly shook his head with his eyes closed before opening them again. "I would like too, but I have to see another newcomer."

"Oh, okay then..." Pit, Link, Ike, and Marth all looked at each other before all of them started to walk again. Mario on the other hand, went somewhere else trying to find a certain someone.

_"I hope his room is not far. If it is, then it'll be another room search..." _ He said in his thoughts.

* * *

Surprisingly to the plumber, it didn't take long for him to find his friend's room. Since his door was open, Mario simply walked in to find Sonic laying on his bed with his arms behind his head and with his ankles crossed.

"Hey, Sonic." greeted Mario, "How's everything going?"

"Alright, I suppose. Glad I was chosen as a smasher!" He replied with a smirk on his face before turning into a straight look. "There's only been one problem, though..."

"Crazy Hand?" Mario guessed as he walked closer to the hedgehog.

"Hmm?" Sonic lifted his head a little and his face turned into a slightly confused expression.

"Master Hand's brother." Mario replied.

Sonic became silent for a moment, trying to think back at what happened when he and the other newcomers were getting ready unpack at their rooms. "Oh, so that's his name. And it pretty much applies to his personality. I saw Lucas becoming scared a little. What were you up to?"

Mario shrugged his shoulders. "Not much. I'd just finished talking to Pit."

"Pit?" said Sonic as he tried to remember what Pit looked like. "That angel?"

Mario nodded in reply. "Yeah, he's pretty easy to get along with. Wanna hang with me for a while?"

"Sonic?" A familiar voice was heard from the hallway. Both fighters could tell that the voice belonged to Master Hand.

"...After you finished your training?" Mario added onto his request.

"Might as well." Sonic also replied with a nod. "I have nothing better to do than just sit here." He uncrossed his ankles and his legs turned over until they were off the bed. When his feet hit the floor, he walked past Mario without his eyes looking at him. "See ya in a few."

This gave Mario and chance to think for a moment.

_"This is coming along great so far. Met two newcomers already... Or A newcomer since I already know Sonic. I think when he gets back from his training, we should find more people to talk to."_

After that thought, he walked out of his friend's room, looking for his brother, Luigi. He hoped that Peach would be with him. If not, then he would have to look for her, too. Though Mario knew that if she wasn't with Luigi, or anyone else from his world. He would be with Zelda, Samus, or maybe both. The three females were great friends ever since Peach and Zelda joined. Before they were brought to Smash Mansion, Samus thought that she was going to be the only female smasher besides Jigglypuff. But the two never had a certain connection with each other. When the two princesses joined, she thought that the three of them would get along great. And she was right.

Like the other two smashers rooms, Luigi's door was open, allowing people to come in and out. When Mario walked in, he instantly saw his brother sitting on his bed looking down at the floor.

"Hey, bro." He said as he got Luigi's attention. Apparently, he just now noticed his brother's presence. "Just finished talking to Sonic. He's pretty pleased that he was selected as one of the newcomers."

"That's nice." Luigi smiled as he hopped off his bed. "Did you talk to anymore of the newcomers?"

"Indeed, I have." Mario answered as he adjusted his red cap. "Pit. He's very fun to hang around with if you ask me. I would go get him for you, but right now he's with Marth, Link, and Ike somewhere."

Right after Mario finished his statement, the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach, walked in. "There you are, Mario. I was looking for you."

He turned around to see her. "I was just about to look for you. But I had to recruit Luigi first. Well, now that we're all here, we should wait until Sonic gets back since he's about to train."

"Shouldn't we go to his room so he doesn't have to worry about looking for us?" Luigi suggested.

"Good idea." Mario nodded as a reply. "This mansion has gotten bigger after all. Though it has more than enough rooms for all of us. Wonder what the extras are for..."

"That's what I was wondering." Peach said, "Are they for, like, guests are something?"

"I doubt that because nobody else from our worlds know that we're smashers." Luigi replied shaking his head.

"You're probably right." Mario agreed before facing the doorway. "Off to Sonic's room."

They all walked out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bowser and Ganondorf were running through the halls while looking in every room, trying to find the king of dreamland, Dedede. Since he was a king like Bowser and Ganondorf, the two thought that hanging out with him would be a great idea.

"There he is!" Bowser pointed as Ganondorf looked in the direction he was pointing. He saw Dedede talking to the other two smashers from his world. Kirby and Meta Knight.

He was about to say something when Ganondorf lightly tapped him on the shoulder, making him turn around to face him.

"Hey, can we talk to you for a minute?" He asked.

"Uh... sure!" Dedede replied as he faced Kirby and Meta Knight again. "Guess I'll see you two later- Woah!"

His arm ended up getting pulled by Ganondorf and they along with Bowser began to run to Ganondorf's room. To avoid his cap being blown off his head, he held on to the white ball that was on top.

Kirby and Meta Knight looked at each other, then shrugged.

Once they made it inside Ganondorf's room, Bowser almost immediately slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Huh...?" Dedede was dumbfounded as he scratched the side of his head, his eyes shifting across the room before staring at the other two fighters.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." Bowser said with a smirk as he walked to the other kings, placing his right hand on his chest. "I'm Bowser, the King of Koopas and Dark Land."

"And I'm Ganondorf," He placed his hand on his chest also. "the king of the Gerudos. And you must be Dedede."

"I, uh, yes!" He replied as a smirk appeared on his face. "I am the king of Dreamland!" He suddenly paused for a moment. "...Wait a minute,... you two are kings, too?" He pointed at them.

They both nodded as a response.

"We would like to welcome you to Smash Mansion! How are things going so far?" Ganondorf asked.

"Uh, great!" Dedede replied, but like Sonic, his face turned into a straight look. "But while we were all getting ready to go to our rooms, we met Master Hand's brother..."

Both, Bowser and Ganondorf knew where this was going. "Crazy Hand?"

"That's his name?" Dedede asked being slightly surprised.

"Yeah, and I think you now know why he was called that. But you'll get used to him over time." Bowser told him. "Is that your only problem so far?"

"I guess..." Dedede replied.

"Uh, well, you wanna stick with us for a little?" Ganondorf asked after a five second silence.

"...Sure!" Dedede's smile came back as Ganondorf unlocked his bedroom door, before him walking out along with Bowser and Dedede.

* * *

Red and Lucario were also walking through the halls. Both of them had recently finished their training for the day and they both talked about what Master Hand had said to them.

Both of them stopped walking when they saw Marth and Ike waving at Pit and Link. Both had returned the wave. Link decided to walk to another room while Pit started to walk in their direction.

"I think now is the perfect time to talk to him." Lucario whispered to Red, "We need to interact with people that are no from our world, after all."

Red nodded while looking at the angel. "I agree. And he's a newcomer like us and he's probably the only one here from his world."

When Pit was about to pass Red and Lucario, he stopped when he saw Lucario talking to him. "You're a newcomer too, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Pit turned his body around so that it faced the other two smashers.

"And aren't you the only smasher here from your world?" asked Red.

Pit only replied by nodding, but after he did that, he decided to say something. "And from what I saw back in the living room where we were introduced to the veterans, I'm guessing you two are obviously from the same world."

They both nodded, letting Pit know that he was correct.

"Which is why we decided to talk to someone that is not from the same world as us because we felt that we needed to interact with other people." Lucario explained, pointing at Pit afterwards. "And that person is you."

When Pit heard that statement from the pokemon, he slightly smiled and once again ran his fingers through his brown, spiky hair. "Well, when I was finished unpacking my things in my room, I was planning to go and meet some people. But one of the veteran fighters found me first. His name's Mario if you wanna know. He's the guy with the red capped with an 'M' on it."

"...Oh yeah, him..." Red remembered.

"Yeah." Pit nodded as he continued with his recap. "We talked to each other a bit and then I met Marth, Link, and Ike."

"I think I remember who Ike is..." said Lucario, "Is he the guy who has spiky hair like you, but blue?"

"Yeah," Pit once again nodded as a response. "that's him. Link is the guy in the green tunic. The taller one. And Marth also has blue hair, but is not spiky like Ike's."

"Are they all from the same world?" Red asked, "I only asked that because I noticed that they all have swords, but that doesn't mean anything."

"I think Marth and Ike are." Pit answered him, "But I don't think Link is. I could tell because of his clothing."

"I figured that." Lucario said while he raised a finger. "If they are from the same world, Link would have something or at least gasp. But, he didn't."

"You're right about that." Pit replied, "So, it turns out that I met people from three different worlds."

_"Wow, he's really ahead of us." _thought Red, "So, what do you wanna do?"_  
_

"Guess we should take a walk to past the time." Pit suggested.

"That'd be a great idea." Lucario agreed as he nodded his head. "We're taking a walk, then."

As the three of them began walking, neither Red or Lucario noticed Pit's small smile. _"This is turning out well! It's not even noon yet, and I'm already friends with six people in this mansion!"_

* * *

Snake was on his way back to his room. He had finished his training not too long ago. This had brought one question to Snake's mind.

_"What should I do first?"_

Captain Falcon was running through the same hall Snake was. The only reason why he was running because he couldn't think of anything else to do. He couldn't brawl because he had overheard Master Hand telling the Ice Climbers that they were not allowed to brawl for right now. The racer knew why the brawls were cancelled. So running was another way to get his blood going.

Since he was so focused on his running, he wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings, but he was looking straight forward. So when he saw Snake, he gasped and started to skid to slow down and to avoid crashing right into him. Unfortunately for the both of them, he was too late and they ended up falling to the ground.

"Sorry..." Captain Falcon apologized.

"No, I'm the one who should be saying 'sorry'." Snake replied as he pointed to himself. "If I was paying more attention to my surroundings, this wouldn't have happen."

"Are you alright?" Captain Falcon asked in concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Snake answered him as he got back up. "I was just going back to my room. I had just finished my training a few minutes ago. Now, I have no idea what to do."

"Same here." Captain Falcon replied, "By the way, my name is Douglas Jay Falcon. But most people call me Captain Falcon, or sometimes Falcon."

"I'm Solid Snake, but you can simply call me Snake." He introduced himself as he shook hands with the bounty hunter.

"At least I'm not the only one who's in the state of boredom." said Captain Falcon, "Since both of us are, we should probably stick around each other for a bit until we can find something to do."

After a nod from Snake, both of them walked away.

* * *

The hero of the Lylat System, Fox McCloud was looking in every room. Like some others, he was trying to find a certain newcomer. When he passed Falco's room, Falco noticed his vulpine friend walk by. Wanting to know what he was up to, he walked out of his room and started to speed walk until he caught up to Fox.

"Where are you going?" Falco asked out of curiosity.

Even though he knew that Falco was present, Fox paid no attention to his avian friend since he was busy looking inside people's rooms. Still, he decided to answer Falco's question. "I'm looking for Wolf. You seen him?"

He replied by shaking his head. "No... Why do you wanna talk to him?"

"Because as of now, he'll probably only talk to us since we're all from the same world. So, I assumed that hanging around him for a while would help get used to Smash Mansion. I hung around you when you were a newcomer during your first week here." That last sentence of his explanation was when he turned to face the pilot.

"Oh, yeah." Falco remembered, "You did. I didn't have anything better to do. Do you know where his room is?"

"No." Fox shook his head with a sigh. "But since he's the last newcomer, he should have been done with his training by now. So he should-"

"Is that him?" Falco pointed behind him as Fox turned his body around to see the leader of StarWolf, Wolf O'Donnell. He was on his way back to his room. When the other two pilots saw him, they both looked at each other before walking to him.

Wolf noticed the two approaching him. So he stopped walking before Fox and Falco were standing right in front of him. "Ya need to tell me something?"

"Well, since you're a newcomer, we figured that it'll be best if you hang around us for a little, just for you to get used to things." Fox explained.

Wolf only crossed his arms and shrugged. "I supposed I could. I don't have anything else to do anyway. But after a while, I'm gonna try to interact with other people."

"Alright, then." Fox nodded as the three walked off.

"Where are we going anyway?" Falco asked without looking at Fox nor Wolf.

Like Wolf, Fox replied by shrugging. "No clue. But I'd rather be with somebody than stay in my room, staring at the ceiling all day."

"I would fall asleep less than five minutes when I stare at the ceiling." said Wolf.

"I'd probably fall asleep faster than you." Falco smiled as his head turned to Wolf.

Each of the three smashers slightly chuckled after that statement.

* * *

"So, you don't have that much of a backstory either..."

R.O.B. was in his room along Mr. Game & Watch. Since Mr. Game & Watch overheard from one of the other veterans that R.O.B. didn't have a backstory like the others, he decided to go see the robot himself to make sure. And it was true.

"Yep." Mr. Game & Watch answered him nodding.

"Wow..." Was all R.O.B. could say. "Guess I'm not the only one..."

"I know right?" Mr. Game & Watch said, "Now that's what I call a coincidence. Oh, and I apologize for no introducing myself before." He placed a hand on his chest. "I'm Mr. Game & Watch. And you're R.O.B., right?"

"Correct." R.O.B. nodded, "It's a pleasure to meet you. So far this is going way better than I expected. Not too long ago, I finished my training. Master Hand gave me my positives and negatives."

"What did he say?" Mr. Game & Watch asked out of curiosity.

"He told me that my ground and aerial attacks were outstanding. I just need to work on my projectiles a little." R.O.B. replied, "So, it went pretty well."

"That's good to hear." Mr. Game & Watch smirked a little. "Oh, and do you know that Master Hand has a brother?"

For a reply, R.O.B. simply nodded once again. "Yeah, we found that out when we were told that he'll be at the living room so he could escort us to our rooms. He was a little, uh... How could I put this...?" He muttered those last words and stared down at the floor.

"His name is Crazy Hand." Mr. Game & Watch answered for him. "Does that help a little?"

"...That's really his name?" R.O.B. asked in slight disbelief, his eyes now locked onto Mr. Game & Watch. "Wow. So, that explains his behavior."

"It sure does." A voice was heard from the hallway. It belonged to Olimar who walked into R.O.B.'s room as well. "Hi, name's Olimar. I overheard you two talking."

"Nice to meet you, Olimar." Mr. Game & Watch once again formed a smirk. "Since you've overheard us, you should no that I'm Mr. Game & Watch and that's R.O.B."

"Well, I'm glad that we finally have the chance to talk to each other. We should be friends." R.O.B. suggested to them.

"Can we?" Mr. Game & Watch asked.

Olimar and R.O.B. looked at each other before back at the 2-D smasher, nodding their heads.

"Alright, then." Mr. Game & Watch confirmed as the small smirk on his face grew larger. "We're friends!"

* * *

Diddy Kong was about to walk out of his room to find his uncle, Donkey Kong, and possibly some more people from his world. Maybe even Sonic the Hedgehog or R.O.B. since he knew that he was the only smasher from his world that didn't know them. Because of this, he is slightly angry.

When the monkey was about to step out of his room, his uncle came by. "So, how did it go?"

"Umm..." Diddy Kong took off his cap to scratch his head before placing it carefully back onto his head. "Are you talking about everything that happened so far or just the training?"

"Just the training." Donkey Kong replied, "Did it went pretty well."

Diddy Kong nodded his head to reply. "Yeah, it went by just fine. But unlike Master Hand... his brother..."

"I know. His name's Crazy Hand." Donkey Kong finished his nephew's sentence before noticing the expression on Diddy Kong's face. "I can tell that you're slightly surprised."

"I am." Diddy Kong replied, "His personality is one thing, but I never knew that 'Crazy' was actually his name."

"I know, right? That shocked me when I found out. At first I didn't believe it." Donkey Kong added, "Fortunately, I've gotten used to his behavior. And I think you all will too!"

"Thanks! ...I guess..." He looked at the floor before his eyes met Donkey Kong's again. "I was just about to leave to go find you and other people from our world. But since you're here I suppose we can find the others. Maybe we can even find Sonic or R.O.B. since I'm the only smasher from my world that didn't know them before. It bothers me a little. Well, let's go."

Before either of them stepped out of the room, Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Sonic was seen walking right past Diddy Kong's room. Not one of them even noticed either of the two.

"..." Diddy Kong looked at Donkey Kong with a slightly confused expression.

"Guess they didn't know that this is your room." Donkey Kong assumed as the two stepped into the hallway and walked until they caught up with the rest of their friends.

"Oh, hey you two!" Peach turned around when she heard something behind her. When she noticed the two kongs, she waved. "Didn't see you there!"

Mario, Luigi, and Sonic turned around to see who was behind them beside Peach.

"Hey, guys!" Sonic smirked and turned the rest of his body to face them. "What are you two up to?"

"Oh, nothing." Donkey Kong was the first to reply as he shook his head with his eyes closed. "We were just about to look for more people."

"That's what we're doing." Luigi spoke, "Have you seen Wario?"

"I'm afraid not." responded Donkey Kong, but didn't shake his head like he did before. "In fact, I haven't seen him ever since Master Hand called him to train. And he was one of the first ones to get called."

"We saw Wario with Captain Falcon and Snake a few minutes ago." Yoshi said, making everyone turn around to see him approaching them along with Kirby.

"Guess that answers it..." replied Sonic as he looked at Mario brothers, the princess, and the two monkeys again. "We should probably leave him with them. At least _he's _interacting with other people..." He sighed at his last sentence.

"I'd take Sonic's advice if I were you guys." Donkey Kong said looking at everyone. "We should interact with different people."

"I was with Pit earlier." said Mario turning to face the ape. "He's that angel if you don't remember."

"I was getting ready to see R.O.B. and Olimar." added Luigi, "But while we were walking, I noticed both of them with Mr. Game & Watch. The three seemed to be having a good conversation, so I left them alone."

"I was going to suggest that we'd look for Snake." Peach raised a finger, "But Yoshi just said that he's with Falcon and Wario."

"Same here." Sonic said with a nod.

"And me and Yoshi were looking for Wario, too." Yoshi added.

"..." All Donkey Kong could do was look at his nephew, Diddy Kong, and reply, "Well, I guess it's just us then..."

* * *

It wasn't too long until it was lunch time at Smash Mansion. Surprisingly, everyone managed to get at the cafeteria at the same time. Master Hand, who was looking at every smasher noticed this and decided to take action.

All of the veteran fighters were all sitting at their own table eating their food. When the last person sat down, nobody said a word for a few minutes.

That's when Ganondorf looked around the table. He didn't see any of the newcomers there. So, he looked around the cafeteria until he spotted all of the newcomers at their own table not too far away from theirs. He was slightly confounded. So, he decided to be the first one to speak after the silence. "Is there any reason why all of the newcomers are at their own table?"

"Master Hand suggested that the newcomers should get to know each other a little." Fox replied as he and everyone else at the table turned their heads to see all of the newcomers.

"He said that, like, twice, Ganon." Link shifted his head so that he could he the king. He had a confused, yet slightly annoyed expression on his face. "Where were you?"

"He was the last one in the cafeteria, Link." Samus replied to him before Ganondorf could say anything.

"They seem to be having a small discussion..." Marth noticed that the newcomers were talking to each other, but no much. "Let's leave them be..."

The veterans decided to take Marth's suggestion and to continue to eat their food.

Marth was right in fact. All of the newcomers were having a small discussion. Even though they hadn't talked that much, they seemed to be getting along well.

"So, there are even more Links than just you three?" Pit asked Toon Link. Apparently, Toon Link decided to talk about all of the different Links from his world. Pretty much everyone at the table was amazed, especially Pit, Ike, and Lucas because they were starting to become great friends with him and Link. As for the others, the little swordsmen sure had everyone's attention.

"Yeah." He replied as he looked up from his food to the angel, nodding his head. "Link told me there are about eleven. Amazing isn't it?"

"I suppose it is." Lucario agreed, "It kinda reminds me on how Pokemon evolve."

That's when the newcomers at the table became slightly confused. Lucario knew that would happen. The only newcomer that understood what he was talking about was Red of course since they were both from the same world.

"Now that you mentioned it, I'm starting to think about it, too."

The rest of the newcomers simply looked at each other and shrugged. Red and Lucario saw them and they looked at each other too.

_"Well, this is starting to get a little awkward..." _thought Red, _"We should explain, but they probably won't understand. So for now, we should wait..."_

* * *

**Took me three days to write this chapter surprisingly. And I didn't expect this to be WAY longer than I predicted. If this chapter was boring to you, I apologize. But keep in mind that I said that this story will really kick off on chapter 5 during the introduction for this chapter. Now I need to say some things.**

**1. I will not bring up Captain Falcon vs Snake. Because in this story I want all of the smashers to be friends. Most of all I want Falcon and Snake only to be good friends with Samus. Yeah, that should tell you that there will be no pairings in this fic.**

**2. I'm going to do Snake's codec with only one character. This could kinda add to (1). I only picked this one character because I feel that this smasher deserves some respect.**


	4. Chapter 4: First Night

Super Smash Brothers Brawl

Chapter 4- First Night

**Sorry it took so long to update! I just needed to revive another Super Smash Brothers story of mine. (For anyone that wants to know, it is called 'Brawl Adventure'.) If you read the title for this chapter, you would know that this chapter will cover the newcomers first night at the Smash Mansion! And just so this chapter won't be boring, I decided to include one of my strong points in my fanfiction. Humor. Anyone who knows me very well or read some of my other stories should know that I really love humor. So, enjoy the chapter!**

**~KF**

* * *

Later in the day, Link now had the time to talk Zelda. He walked right into her room since her door was already open. He found the Hyrulian princess sitting on her bed, looking out the window.

"So..." Link's first word may Zelda almost immediately look at him. Apparently, she didn't know that he was there. Maybe she was lost in her thoughts or something.

"Oh, hi Link." She slightly smiled, "I didn't know you were there."

He replied with a small chuckle. "Guess I'm like a ghost or something." He sat down beside the princess and the two began to look out the window. They stayed in their position for about two minutes. Nobody was in the hallway at the time. So even though they both had big ears, they still didn't hear anything.

"So, what do you think about the newcomers?" Link asked, interrupting the two minute silence.

Her eyes were still turned away, but she still replied. "I think that they're pretty great. I don't think I'll have problems with any of them. How many did you meet?" After she asked that question, her head finally turned to the swordsman.

He sighed as he stared at the floor. "So far, only three..."

"Who?"

"Toon Link and Pit." Link replied as he turned to Zelda again. "I talked to him about all the other Links and showed him around the mansion. But then he met Ness, Lucas, and the Ice Climbers. I on the other hand ended up with Marth, Pit, and Ike."

"What are they like?" Zelda asked blinking.

"Pit seems very fun and enthusiastic. He sure knows how to make friends. Ike seems to be fun, too and loves to talk to people." Link smirked a little. "How many newcomers did you meet?"

Zelda knew he would asked her the same thing she asked him. She closed her eyes and turned. "None..."

"Hmm?"

"I don't know who I should meet first." Zelda explained as she open her eyes again and her attention came back to her hero. "That's why I wanted to ask who you met. Now that you've told meet, I think I should meet Toon Link, Pit, and Ike."

"And I'll go meet Red and Lucario." Link replied as the two stood up and walked out of the room. "I bet they want to meet some more people, too."

* * *

Like the two Hylians, Meta Knight decided that he wanted to meet some more people as well. So far, the only newcomer he met was Dedede. And they're both from the same world. Plus, he heard that Pit has met more five people. So, he thought that he should do the same.

_"I guess I'll meet Lucario and Snake, first." _The small swordsman said in his thoughts. _"They both seemed to be pretty interesting..."_

When he walked out of his room, he noticed Kirby and Yoshi playing tag in the hallway. Apparently, Yoshi was it since he was chasing Kirby.

_"Guess I'll ask them..." _Meta Knight confirmed in his thoughts while he walked over to the two fighters that were part of the original twelve. "Hey, have you guys seen Lucario and Snake?"

They both turned around when they heard the swordsman's voice.

"...No..." Was all Kirby had to say to reply. He and Meta Knight turned to Yoshi.

"I think I saw Lucario talking to Pikachu outside of his room. I don't know where Snake is, though..."

"Do you know where their rooms are?" Meta Knight asked.

"Lucario's room is on the third floor. Fourth door on the right side." Kirby explained, "Snake's room is on the fifth floor. Third door on the left side."

"Thank you." Meta Knight nodded as a thanks as he started to walk to Lucario's room first, since his room was easier to get to. When he got to it, he knocked on his door.

"It's already open." His voice was heard from the other side. Meta Knight opened the door and found the Aura Pokemon sitting on his bed.

"Forgive me..."

Lucario looked at him with a confused expression. "Hmm?"

"I'm just now deciding to interact with different people..." Meta Knight explained.

He slightly chuckled and got up from his bed, crossing his arms. "You don't need to apologize. I needed to interact with different people. I only talked to one newcomer, Pit."

_"He's met Pit, too?" _Meta Knight asked in his thoughts. "Well, I know that we already know each other since this morning. Still, I should introduce myself. I'm Meta Knight, Star Warrior."

"I'm Lucario, Aura Pokemon."

The two shook hands.

"Where are you from?" Lucario asked him, slightly leaning his head forward.

"Dreamland." Meta Knight answered, "You?"

"The Sinnoh region from the Pokemon world." Lucario replied, "I heard that you seem to have an interest in fighting..."

"Indeed, I do." nodded Meta Knight, "Which is why I can't wait for my first brawl."

"Neither can I. I also enjoy fighting..." Lucario agreed, also nodding. "I think brawls have been cancelled for today, though. It's probably because of us showing up."

"You're probably right." Meta Knight replied, "But I think, Master Hand will probably resume them tomorrow. Anyway, I hope to see you fighting..."

"You too." responded Lucario.

Outside of Lucario's room, Pit and Red were listening to the entire conversation. Both had their backs against the walls on either side of the door way.

Pit looked over at Red with a smile and whispered, "You know, those two are very alike in their personalities."

Red nodded before he heard something from Meta Knight. Pit listened also.

"Well, I was going to look for Snake after I find you..."

"I'll look with you, then..."

Pit and Red quickly faced each other.

"We'd better go..." Red nod as he and the angel ran off quietly, a few seconds before Lucario and Meta Knight exited Lucario's room.

"Kirby said that his room is on the fifth floor, third door on the left side..." Meta Knight explained while looking at the Aura Pokemon.

Lucario nodded in reply. "Let's get going, then..."

With that, the two newcomers slowy began to walk away in the opposite direction Pit and Red ran off.

* * *

"Luigi?"

Mario had just finished talking to R.O.B. and was now looking for his brother, Luigi. He had been searching for quite some time and he was now starting to get a little frustrated. Why? Because he had asked half of the smashers if they had seen him. Unfortunately for him, they all replied with a no.

"He has to be around here somewhere..." Mario mumbled. He was now on the bottom floor of the mansion and in the living room where he and the other veterans met the newcomers that morning. When he was about to leave, he heard souns of shouting and running feet from the cafeteria, which made him look in the direction where it was.

Mario began to think for a moment, placing his index finger and his thumb beneath his chin as he hung his head down a little. _"That voice... It has to be him..."_

He walked to the cafeteria. Since it was near the living room, it only took Mario seconds to get there. On the way to the room, the noise he just heard started to get louder. When he finally made it, he pulled the door open and before the red-cappted italian plumber could close it, his mouthed dropped a little.

"You got to be kidding me..." Those words escaped from it.

He found Luigi, but that was not the problem. He was only part of it. The main problem was that Yoshi was chasing Luigi, and that the whole cafeteria was a mess. Tables were knocked over, and chairs were scattered everywhere. Some had been knocked over as well as the tables. Though, Mario was glad that food wasn't part of the mess. Because that would make the situation worse.

"MARIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luigi was helding his arms out in the air and shouting his brother's name when he eyes saw him enter the cafeteria.

Mario only stood there for a moment, looking at his taller, yet younger brother and the green dinosaur. He then simply sighed and ran to the both of them. When Yoshi saw Mario, he licked his lips and started to go after him as well, which made the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom run.

_"Dang it..." _He thought to himself as he tried to outrun the dinosaur. Although, it will be tricky for him since Yoshi was one of those smashers that loved to run.

"Mario!" Luigi called out to the other plumber. "Make him run into something!"

He looked at the other plumber, who nodded in understanding and he started to run to a wall. After he reached it, Mario ran to Luigi and stopped in his tracks. Next, he simply took a step aside, causing Yoshi to run into the wall. He fell to the ground with a thud.

Mario looked at Luigi with a slight smirk on his face. "Thanks. You really saved me there."

"No problem, bro." Luigi smirked also. They both looked down to Yoshi who slowly got up while rubbing his head. It was quite obvious that he was in pain.

"Uuh..." He moaned as he shook his head a little before opening his eyes to see the Mario Bros. "W-... W-What happened...?"

"Well,... I noticed you in the cafeteria looking out the window. I thought something was wrong. So, I walked in and asked. But when you turned around, the window closed in on your head, hitting it hard." Luigi recalled, "Then, when you were finished rubbing your head, you started to chase me around like I was the best pizza in the world! Then Mario came and you started to chase him, too. Fortuantely, he made you run into this wall."

"..." Yoshi didn't know how to reply. When he was younger, he often thought that Luigi was food to him. So, he chased him around until he was able to eat him. But everytime when he was about to swallow him, Mario always stopped him.

"Alright, alright," Mario waved his hands out to get Luigi and Yoshi's attention. "Enough explaining. We need to hurry up and fix the cafeteria. Everyone else is about to come down here in exactly ten minutes."

"TEN MINUTES!?" Luigi and Yoshi shouted at the same time.

"We can't do all of that in ten minutes!" shouted Yoshi.

Mario only shrugged and rolled his eyes. "Well, you know what they say. Two hands are better than one."

"...And three hands are better than two..." agreed Luigi and he scratched the back of his head.

"And ten hands are better than eating!" Yoshi added, lifting a finger up, smiling.

Mario and Luigi could only stare at him with blank looks.

"...Right..." Mario crossed his arms and looked around the room, knowing that they had no time to waste to get the job done. "Let's hurry."

Master Hand came in through the door and stared at the mess for a few seconds. But he quickly face forward and went to the three heroes.

"Sorry, Master Hand." apologized Mario without looking at the hand. "We had a little... incident."

"Forget the mess." He replied, wanting to get off topic. "I need you three to tell everyone to meet in the living room after lunch."

"You mean dinner." Luigi corrected him as he raised his index finger.

"Dinner. Right. You guys can make an announcement or something." Master Hand explained, "Oh, and what do you guys think about the newcomers?"

Mario was about to reply when a noise was heard from the kitchen of the cafeteria, forcing the three smashers plus Master Hand to turn to it. After looking at each other with concern and worried looks, the quartet ran inside the cafeteria kitchen.

It didn't take them long to find the source of the noise. They found pots and pans all in a pile on the floor.

"I wonder who did this..." said Master Hand, "No one is here besides us..."

"I could have sworn I just saw that pile move..." Luigi pointed to the pile of pots and pans.

Yoshi then noticed what Luigi was talking about after scratching the back of his head. "I see what you mean, Luigi. That mess did move..."

Mario started to remove the pots and pans, trying to find the source of what was making the pile move a little. When he was almost done, he found something pink. "...Hmm..." He placed a thumb beneath his chin.

"...Okay..." Master Hand said, now realizing that it was one of his smashers. "Now I know that it's got to be Kirby or Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff doesn't come to the kitchen that much unless a meal is ready for you guys. Kirby comes to the kitchen, but not the cafeteria kitchen..."

"So, it could be either of them. I say Kirby..." Yoshi guessed as he took a few steps further and knelt down to get a better look.

"..." Mario move another pan to reveal who the smasher was. It was the hero of Dreamland, Kirby. He smiled and jumped out of the pile. Of course he didn't do it before because not enough pots and pans were removed until now. They scattered all over the kitchen of the cafeteria. Once all of the noise stopped, the puffball noticed everyone was in a circle, staring down at his face.

"Hi!" He waved his little hand rapidly as he jumped up so he can land on his feet.

"Kirby,... what were you doing?" was all Master Hand asked. He couldn't find any other words to say.

"Uh, yeah!" He remembered as he started to explain. "You see, I was looking for a pineapple!"

Everyone looked at each other with perplex expressions on their faces. "A pineapple?" They all said in unison before they stared back at Kirby one-by-one.

"Yeah, a pineapple!" He replied while shaking his head. "See, what happened was that I left it in here yesterday for some reason... I forgot... Anyways, today I remembered that I left it here. So, I came here to go search for it. I opened up a cabinet, only to be knocked over by all these pots and pans! At least I found my pineapple!" He pointed to his pineapple which was directly behind him.

"...Why would you have a pineapple in here?" Luigi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Like I said, I forgot!" was the reply the small, pink puffball gave to the ghost hunter. "Maybe I hid it so Link won't find it. It's his... Yeah, that's why."

"Where did you find the pineapple?" asked Yoshi pointing to the fruit.

"Oh, it was in the cabinet with the pots and pans." Kirby answered.

Mario only sighed and looked at everyone. "Look, we'll talk about pineapples later. Now would you guys just hurry? Two minuts have gone by, meaning that we only have eight minutes left to fix up the cafeteria."

"Clean up the cafeteria." His brother corrected him with a finger pointed at him.

"Whatever." Mario replied as he continued on. "And now thanks to Kirby, we have a bigger mess. The others are going to be down here, and Master Hand said that we needed to tell everyone to meet in the living room after we eat."

"Why can't he tell them himself?" Kirby asked, slightly confused as he looked at the large, white hand.

"Because I will be doing something that has something to do with why you all will have to go to the living room in the first place." Master Hand answered him rather quickly. "Now, c'mon. We're wasting too much time talking. Let's hurry!"

* * *

Just like lunch, the veterans and the newcomers were sitting at seperate tables. They have already been informed by Master Hand that they should sit at the same tables like they did at lunch and that they can sit with whomever they want the next day.

Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi watched as Wolf sat down with his plate of food. They three heroes knew that he was the last one to sit. They looked at each other and nodded, knowing that it was time. So, they stood up from their spots and walked until they found themselves in the middle of the cafeteria.

Since they were with the veterans, they all responded by looking each other with a confused look. It was quite obvious that they didn't know what they were going to do because they weren't in the cafeteria earlier. Kirby was the only one who didn't respond to their action since he actually was in the cafeteria when Master Hand told the three what they needed to say. So, he just kept on eating.

"ALRIGHT, PEOPLE! LISTEN UP!" Yoshi's shouting managed to get the newcomers attention. Now the whole cafeteria was staring at the group of three. Especially the dinosaur of course since he was the one who shouted.

He looked at Mario with a nod, apparently signaling him that he could talk.

"Thank you." Mario said, "Now before you came in here, Master Hand told us to give you guys a little message."

Right after he finished his sentence, a noise was heard from somewhere else on the bottom floor of the mansion. It was somebody screaming, and it sounded like a little girl. Now, it was the newcomers who were looking at each other confusingly. Some of the veterans either shook their heads or sighed. They were the ones who knew who that was.

Mario also sighed and looked at Luigi. "Take it away..."

"Yes, he wanted you guys-"

"CRAZY HAND! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS NOISE!?" A familiar voice yelled at the one who made the noise.

"The... couch... pillow... IT FELL AND IT DIED! AAAAAAAAAAAAH! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! IF ONLY I WAS HERE EARLIER!"

"IT IS JUST A PILLOW! IT DOES NOT HAVE LIFE!"

Now, the newcomers could tell who screamed like a little girl.

After a five second silence was heard in the cafeteria, Luigi decided to continue. He cleared his throat. "As I was saying, he wanted you guys to know that-"

"OH MY GOD! ANOTHER FELL! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"THAT WE ALL NEED TO GO TO THE LIVING ROOM!" Yoshi shouted right after that sentence was finished. He was started to get quite sick of all the noise he was hearing.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO ME! WHYYYYYYYY, BROTHER!? WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?"

"WILL YOU GET OFF OF ME!?"

Falco facepalmed as Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi went back to their table. "Sometimes I wonder why does Crazy Hand have to be so... crazy..."

"Well, that _is _his name..." Peach reminded him with a raised finger.

"But that doesn't mean anything." Marth spoke, "What if he was supossed to be called that?"

"Hmm?" Peach was confounded as she tilited her head to the side a little.

"Say for instance he was supposed to be called... Umm..." Marth looked at the ceiling, trying to think of a name. "...Raizy... and then seconds later, his parents discovered that his personality is... well... crazy. So, they decided to call him that."

Captain Falcon seemed to understand. "So,... if Crazy Hand was supposed to be called Crazy..."

"...and if his parents found out his personality later..." Ness continued with a finger beneath his chin.

"...it'll just be a coincidence...?" Ganondorf guessed with a raised eyebrow.

Marth nodded as he continued to eat.

A bunch of 'Oh's' came from many smashers. They now seemed to understand what Marth was trying to say.

* * *

After the thirty-six fighters (counting both Ice Climbers) finished eating their dinner, they were all in the leaving as Master Hand told Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi to tell the others. They were all curious on why they were in the living room. Did Master Hand need to introduce the newcomers something else? Was he going to say that brawls were going to be resumed tomorrow?

"Are we going to go grocery shopping?"

Pikachu question made every other smasher looked at him which confused expressions.

"Grocery shopping?" Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"Why would Master Hand let us go grocery shopping now?" asked Fox, "Especially when it's late at night. We're not running low on food or anything."

Pikachu sighed and stared at the floor. He knew that he was going to get a response like that. "I know..." He admitted before looking at everyone else. "I'm just curious on what Master Hand is up to. I can't wait until he shows."

"Then, you shall no longer wait, 'cause I'm standing right here... or floating..." When everyone Master Hand's voice, they almost instantly turn to face him in surprise. They eyes were so focused onto Pikachu, they didn't know Master Hand was in the living room with them.

"...Wow..." said Jigglypuff, "Guess we were too busy thinking about Pikachu's question."

"So, what do you wanna tell us?" asked Sonic with a curious look.

Master Hand started to speak after three seconds. "For anyone who's a veteran, you should know that I've taken pictures of all of you during your first day at this mansion."

This made every single smasher look at each other, excitement written on their faces. (A.N.: To avoid confusion, it's the official artwork of the characters!)

"Are you saying that we're going to take pictures?" Toon Link asked.

If Master Hand had a head, he would have nodded at the question. "Yep." He could tell his smashers excitement. "Since we got our new newcomers, we need to get our new set of pictures started! C'mon, let's go!"

* * *

Once everyone was done taking their pictures, they were all together in the picture room, looking at all the pictures of themselves. Some striked a pose while others just... well, stood there. But the picture that they all _really _liked, was the one they took together.

"Cool!" Sonic commented with a smile on his face.

Ike nodded in agreement until he noticed something. "...Who are they?"

All of the other smashers looked to where Ike was pointing at. Only the pokemon, and the Pokemon Trainer himself known whom they were.

"Oh, those are the three Pokemon I decided to bring. The one that looks like a turtle is Squirtle, the onle who has a plant on his body is Ivysaur, and the one who looks like a dragon is Charizard." Red explained.

"Oh, any before anyone asks, you guys can now fight Samus without her power suit."

"Master Hand!" Samus clenched her fists and glared at Master Hand. "I said that you can tell them that _before _I brawl!"

"Hey, I forget too." He replied innocently to the bounty hunter.

"Can you really?" asked Fox.

Samus replied by giving the vulpine a simple nod, making everyone look at each other in shock... except the newcomers.

"Wow, I've always wondered what it'd be like if I fought you without your power suit..." Fox said as he folded his arms.

"Since the newcomers don't know, I guess I'll explain." Zelda looked at the newcomers and started to explain. "Samus has a power suit. She's a bounty hunter like Captain Falcon."

"And me." Wolf raised a finger.

Both, Captain Falcon and Samus looked at the wolf in surprise.

"You're one too?" asked Captain Falcon.

He simply nodded as a reply.

Captain Falcon then smirked as he walked over to the other bounty hunter. "I'm Douglass Falcon."

"And I'm Wolf O'Donnell. Nice to meet you." Wolf greeted with a smirk.

Everyone chuckled at the scene.

"So, yeah. Samus has a power suit and normally, we fight her with it on. But now as Master Hand said, we can now fight her in her zero suit." Zelda finished explaining.

"Whenever you decide to brawl without your power suit, you will be referred labeled as Zero Suit Samus." Master Hand told her.

"Alright..." Samus responded as she nodded her head.

"So, what should we do now?" R.O.B. asked, looking at everyone else.

"Well, it's getting pretty late..." said Master Hand, "You all might wanna jump into your showers and hit the hay. Tomorrow morning, you all have to meet me at the back door at nine."

He went away.

Now, all of the veterans knew that brawls were going to resume tomorrow morning. They all faced each other.

"Well, let's go." said Bowser as he motioned his smashmates to follow him. Ness and Lucas were the last ones to leave.

Lucas suddenly stopped and look at the floor before at Ness. "U-uh,... Ness?"

The thirteen year old PSI kid turned around when he heard his name. He walked to Lucas. "Yeah, Lucas?"

"Um,..." He scratched the back of his head. "Thanks for showing me around the mansion earlier."

Ness noticed Lucas's small smirk. He smiled also. "No problem, Lucas! I think that we're going to be great friends! Now, come on! We need to catch up to the others!"

Lucas nodded in agreement before both kids ran out of the picture room.

* * *

**There ya go! I added humor in this chapter! And it's almost as long as the previous chapter! Next chapter will really get things going because the first brawl is going to happen in that chapter! Aren't you guys excited?**

**Tune in for the next chapter of my favorite game! I encourage all Smash fans to review!**


	5. Chapter 5: First Brawl

Super Smash Brothers Brawl

Chapter 5- First Brawl

**Well, that didn't take too long, did it? Anyways, like I said in chapter 3, this story will really kick off in this chapter. Why? Because the first brawl is gonna happen! Who will Master Hand pick? What if he picks your favorite? What if he picks your least favorite smasher? Find out!**

**~KF**

* * *

It was seven-thirty in the morning when a morning light shone down from the window of Sonic's room, hitting his face. He reacted by simply opening his eyes slowly, though he blinked a few times. He looked around his room and stretched before pulling the covers back so he can get out of his bed. Once he was standing on the floor, he went to his closet to go get his shoes. When they were slipped onto his socked feet, his walked to his personal bathroom and closed the door. Running water can be heard.

_"Well," _He began thinking. _"I spent my first day at the mansion... It turned out to be pretty good. Heck, I even saw Mario again!"_

When the hero of Mobius stepped out of his bathroom, closed the door, and turned off the light, he headed to his door, opened it, and stepped into the hallway.

Before the hedgehog could even begin walking, he saw Mario, Peach, Link, and Zelda. He smiled and walked towards them. "Hey, guys."

Their attention turned to Sonic's face. When they recognized it, they smiled as well.

"So, that's Sonic?" Link asked Mario.

"Yeah, that's him." The hero of the Mushroom Kingdom replied without looking at the plumber. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept fine." He replied with a smirk as he held up his arms in the air to stretch them. He then noticed Link and Zelda. "Who are these two?"

"I'm Link." Link placed a hand on his chest, introducing himself. His finger pointed to the brunette. "And this is Zelda."

Sonic shifted his head to see only Zelda. "She's a princess too?"

Zelda was slightly surprised. "Yeah... How did you know?"

"Well for one," Mario began, "her clothing makes it look like one, and I'm with Peach and she's also a princess. And I think Sonic can tell that you and Link are from the same world."

Sonic nodded, letting Zelda know that Mario was right.

"Well, _that _explains it..." said Link. "Anyways, we're on our way to the cafeteria for breakfast. Do you wanna join us?"

Sonic nodded again to reply. "Sure."

"Alright, then." Mario nodded as well before they all turned around and started to walk slowly.

"It's kinda neat that I'm in another world." said Sonic after a few seconds had passed. "At first I thought that the only two worlds that existed was mine and Mario's."

"Yeah. And before that, you thought that it was only your world that existed." Mario reminded him. "I thought the same thing, until I came to Smash Mansion for the first time."

"...Oh, that's right." Sonic remembered. "You guys are four of the veterans."

Link nodded. "Yeah. This is the second time Master Hand brought new fighters."

That was when Sonic turned around to face the swordsman. He kept walking, though. "Second time? I thought this was the first."

"Apparently, no one told you yet. Guess I have to." Mario said as he started to explain. "You see, me and Link were part of the original tweleve smashers. The rest of them were Luigi, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Kirby, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Fox, Samus, Ness, and Captain Falcon. At that time, it was simply called Super Smash Brothers."

"...And...?" Sonic waited for him to continue.

Link decided to explain more of the Smash Bros history. "One day, Master Hand wondered what it would be like if more people came to the Smash Mansion. And he realized that we missed our friends back from our worlds, despite us knowing that we were allowed to leave this world if we were given the opportunity, or when our friends needed us."

After Link explain that information to Sonic, he thought some of his friends back from his world, Mobius.

Zelda chose to speak next. "So, he decided to bring fourteen more fighters to the mansion. He wanted to choose who he thought that deserved to be a smasher. Those people were me, Peach, Doctor Mario, Bowser, Young Link, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Pichu, Falco, Marth, Roy, the Ice Climbers, and Mr. Game & Watch."

"What was it called at the time?" Sonic asked out of curiosity.

"Super Smash Brothers Melee." Peach answered the hedgehog.

He formed a smirk. "That's a nice name. I like it."

"Yeah, and after that, you guys came of course. Though I do not know what Master Hand will call it..." Peach wondered.

"He didn't say?" Link asked looking at her.

She actually shook her head instead of saying anything.

"We might find out today, though. If not, soon. We're meeting him in the living room in less than two hours in case you have forgotten." Zelda reminded the rest of the group before remembering the five smashers who were missing. "And until we find out what happened with Dr. Mario, Young Link, Pichu, Mewtew, and Roy, we will simply call them 'the quintet' in case we want to mention them."

"That's a good idea." commented Mario looking at her. "Even though it's simple as you said."

"Well, do you have a better name?" She asked with a smirk.

Mario tried to think of something, but Sonic thought of something first. "Maybe 'the five lost smashers that will soon be found'?"

Everyone including him chuckled. No one said anything for the rest of the way to the cafeteria. When they arrived, they all noticed that the doors were already opened.

"That's funny..." Zelda stared at them. "Not ha-ha funny..."

"Funny _weird_..." Link finished her sentence. "Usually the doors are never open when we go to the cafeteria... _Never_..."

"We shouldn't worry about that, though." suggested Peach as her eyes looked away from the double doors to the rest of the group.

Zelda was silent for three seconds before she finally nodded. "Yeah, it's not that big of a deal anyway."

Once they all walked in, they noticed that they were one of the first ones there. Fox, Falco, Bowser, and Ganondorf were the only ones there besides them. Fox and Falco were at their table while Bowser and Ganondorf were at another.

"Well, I guess we're early." said Sonic looking at the four veterans.

His voice made all of them lifted their heads to see the five smashers.

"Morning, guys." Fox greeted.

"Morning..." Link replied, but he noticed something. "Where's Wolf and that penguin king guy?"

"...How did remember Wolf's name-"

"and not Dedede's?" Bowser asked, interrupting Fox's question raising an eyebrow.

"Well, knowing that he is a wolf, I assumed that Wolf might be his name. And I guess I was right." Link explained to the hero of the Lylat System.

"It _is _obvious, Fox." Falco agreed as he turned to his vulpine friend. "You are a fox, and your _name _is Fox."

He replied by rolling his eyes, but a small smirk appeared on his face. "Your name is almost obvious, knowing that a your a falcon."

"A _blue _falcon." Falco corrected him with a raised finger as he continued to eat his food.

"I don't have to be specific, Falco." Fox shook his head as he resumed to eat also. "You know you got the point."

Link sighed in annoyance. "Can we _please _get back to the question, if you don't mind. Where is Wolf?"

"Oh, yeah." Fox remembered as he stopped eating once again, looking up from his food to the savior of Hyrule. "We were wondering where he was too, but, we found him with Samus and Falcon. I think the only reason they're together is because that they found out that Wolf is a bounty hunter."

"I noticed your alliteration at the first part of your first sentence." Falco pointed at the pilot.

He only replied by rolling his eyes as he continued to eat once again.

"What about Dedede?" Peach asked Bowser and Ganondorf. Since Kirby had been telling the rest of the veterans about Dedede, they knew he was a king.

"I saw him talking to Wario." Ganondorf replied. Like Fox and Falco, he resumed eating. "They were having a good conversation. So, I decided to leave them be." He explained between bites.

_"Hmm... This is going great so far, despite Crazy Hand going... crazy, everyone seems to be getting along well..." _Mario said in his thoughts. _"But that doesn't mean that nothing is going to happen... The question is, when? ...Sometimes, I wish I can predict the future... Or change the-"_

"Mario," His name getting called by Princess Peach almost instantly snapped the plumber out of his thoughts. "c'mon." She motioned him.

Mario looked to see Link, Zelda, and Sonic walking to the food, each of them grabbing plates. He followed Peach when she started to walk.

A minute passed. Ganondorf decided to break the silence by talking about the third king that entered the mansion yesterday. "So, yeah. Dedede seems to have a fun personality."

Bowser nodded, agreeing with the king of Gerudos.

"And I have been talking to Wario. Yes, I know he's from your world." Ganondorf noticed that Bowser was going to say something. And he knew what was he going to reply. He continued to talk. "He seems to be cool, too if you ask me."

"Yeah, I saw you." Bowser replied nodding. "And you were talking to Wolf, too."

Ganondorf nodded while chewing his food.

"Hey guys," Mr. Game & Watch's voice was heard through Ganondorf's ears. He dropped his fork and started to cough with his hand on his chest. "what do you think Master Hand's gonna say this time?"

"OH, NO!" Crazy Hand's voice was heard from the hallway. "WE GOT SOMEONE WHO'S CHOKING! QUICK! TURN OUT THE LIGHTS! TURN ON THE DISCO BALL! LISTEN TO MICHAEL JACKSON! MAKE A FIRE! C'MON! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? THAT'S RIGHT! BURN BABY, BURN!"

"CRAZY HAND, SHUT _UP_!" Another voice was heard from the hallway. Mario, Fox, and Link thought that it sounded like Donkey Kong. And they were right. Everyone watched him walk in with clenched fists, mumbling something to himself with his head down. His nephew walked in a few seconds later, looking behind him.

Bowser paid his attention back to Ganondorf. "Are you okay?" He him in concern.

"I'm fine..." He replied as he finished clearing his throat. He turned around to see Mr. Game & Watch with Luigi. Luigi had a nervous look on his voice while Mr. Game & Watch just stood there looking at Ganondorf. But both noticed his glare on his face.

"What did I tell you two about sneaking up behind me!?" He asked, shouting in anger as he pointed in Mr. Game & Watch's face. "I could have been unconscious and I would have needed CPR to survive! The worst possible thing that could have happened to me was death! Do you even realized what you've done!?"

Mr. Game & Watch only sighed. "Well, sorry... Dang, at least you're okay... You didn't need to overreact..."

"You're not getting the point!" Ganondorf removed his finger from the 2-D smasher's face. Though, he still kept his glare. "I could have died! Are you saying that you wouldn't even cared!?"

"No, I'm not." He replied shaking his head. "You just overreacted. There. It's done. There is no reason to keep on discussing this. Now what did I ask..." He placed his hand beneath his chin and started to rub it, trying to recall what he had asked the two kings before the incident happened. He snapped his fingers when he remembered. "Oh, yeah. What do you think Master Hand's going to talk about this time?"

Ganondorf finally decided to let it go. He shrugged at Mr. Game & Watch's reply.

"I heard that a match with four newcomers is going to happen today." Pikachu brought up, walking to the two kings along with Kirby, Jigglypuff, and Yoshi.

That seemed to get their attention because they almost immediately stopped eating and turned to them.

"Really?" Bowser asked, raising an eyebrow yet again. "Where'd you hear that?"

"I overheard Master Hand talking to Peach about it before I went to bed last night." Pikachu replied, "That is most likely the reason why he needs us again."

"But if that was the case..." Mr. Game & Watch started to wonder, "Which four newcomers will be picked?"

"...Good question..." Jigglypuff commented. "I hope one of them will be Red..."

"I hope two of them will be R.O.B. and Olimar." Mr. Game & Watch responded.

"Me and Bowser would like to see Dedede brawl..." Ganondorf replied, "He told use that he can perform many tricks with his hammer."

"I vote for Diddy Kong!" Yoshi said, shouting a little.

"Lucario." was all Pikachu said.

Speaking of R.O.B. and Olimar, both of them walked in and saw the group of seven. They walked over to them.

"Hey Luigi and Game & Watch." greeted R.O.B. "Sorry it took us so long to get here. We ran into Crazy Hand and he kept begging us to play dolls with him. Fortunately, his brother stopped him."

Bowser facepalmed and groaned. _"He did it again..." _He thought.

"I wonder what his deal is..." said Olimar, "He's completely insane. Of course, that means the same thing as crazy, that being his name. But that doesn't mean anything."

"I know." Jigglypuff nodded in agreement. "We already had that discussion yesterday at dinner."

"Let's hope he doesn't go _too _crazy..." Olimar said, thinking about what Crazy Hand would do stuff that was beyond crazy.

"Oh, he gets _way _worse than that." Bowser groaned once again. "I would suggest not getting your hopes up."

"...Well, _that _stinks..."

* * *

After breakfast, all of the smashers were in the living room with Master Hand. Well,... at least most of them were. Right now, Master Hand was counting to see if all thirty-six smashers were in the living room. Unfortunately for him, he only ended up with thirty-one.

The large, with hand groaned in frustration. He knew that this would happened. "Okay, everyone. May I have your attention?"

Everyone in the room present stopped talking to each other and turned around until they could see Master Hand in the center of the living room.

"Now if you recall, I stated that you all will meet me here no later than nine a.m. Of course _all _of us are here, right?" A hint of sarcasm was in his voice when he asked that question.

Luigi was the smasher to respond. "You're being sarcastic, aren't you?"

"Exactly." Master Hand replied almost immediately. "Now, let me ask you guys this. Why, and who is not here at this very moment?"

They all looked around to see if they can find their friends.

It didn't take long for Mario to respond to Master Hand's question. "Well, everyone from my world is here. Not counting R.O.B."

"But I'm here, too." R.O.B. told the italian plumber.

Master Hand only sighed. "Well, that crosses people off the list... Are all of the people from Link's world here?"

They were still looking to see if all four of them were present.

Link shook his head to answer. "No. We're missing Zelda."

"Great! That's just, great!" Master Hand said in sarcasm again. "Dreamlanders?"

The three instantly saw each other the second they started looking.

"Yep." Kirby replied as he nodded rather rapidly. "We're all here."

"Pokemon Trainer and Pokemon?"

"Yeah, we're all present." replied Jigglypuff, "And I thought I was the last one here..."

"Good." The smashers who were present in the living room knew their master wasn't being sarcastic this time. "Lylat people?"

Fox slightly giggled when those words escaped from Master Hand's... hand... "I thought you were going to call us the 'Blaster Folks'. But, yeah. We're here."

"Woman bounty hunter that some people thought that she's a male at first?"

No words were spoken. Though, the smashers knew that Master Hand was talking about one of the few female smashers, Samus Aran.

"Um... Apparently, she's not here..." Captain Falcon said, interrupting the silence that filled the room.

"PSI powered kids which explains that some kids can fight, too?"

Lucas remembered that he and Ness were somehow from the same world. He was still looking around for Ness, but he didn't see him. "Um, I don't see Ness..."

The oldest of the twin hands was going to say 'F-Zero racer or bounty hunter or whatever that rides the blue falcon which is what Falco is.', but he just spoken, which made him knew that he was one of the smashers who was present. So instead he asked, "Two other swordsmen that somehow know each other that are both from a world like Hyrule?"

"Offense?" Link raised an eyebrow at him.

"No offense." Master Hand replied back in a normal tone.

"We're both here." Marth nodded, "Ike is sitting beside me."

"Brother and sister that they both come from a world that doesn't have much events as other worlds?"

"Offense?" Mr. Game & Watch asked him as he slightly lifted his head up. Like he told R.O.B, not much happened in his world. However, he knew that Master Hand was referring to the Ice Climbers because not much happened and their world either. Plus, they were brother and sister.

Since no one else responded, Master Hand confirmed that neither of them were here. Mr. Game & Watch was the smasher he was going to describe next, but obviously he was here. So he didn't have to say 'The only 2-D smasher that is a smasher and has two ways to instant K.O. others?'. He chose to ask this instead. "Everyone's favorite angel that was confirmed as a hero by a godess like Link except that he doesn't actually see her in person?"

"Off-

"Okay, enough of that." Master Hand already knew what the tall, green swordsman was gonna say.

"I'm here!" Pit waved his hand to the other hand to let him know that he was present.

"Commander of an army that can command at least a hundred Pikmin but can only fight with six when it comes to the subject as fighting?"

"That's me!" Olimar raised a finger.

"A robot that comes from a world nobody here besides me knows about as of now, yet everyone knows that he raced with Mario and company?"

"That will be me." R.O.B. replied, "And I'm going to tell Mr. Game & Watch, Luigi, Olimar, and Yoshi about my world after this."

"Person that has many projectiles to fight that I think will do well in matches?"

Snake smirked when he heard that question from Master Hand. "I'll do my best."

"And finally, the worlds fastest hedgehog who tries to stop an egg-headed jerk that always tries to take over Mobius but fails which I personally think it's stupid and that he should go get a life?"

Sonic chuckled. He knew his smash master was talking about his villain, Dr. Eggman. "Speed _is _my game."

"Alright." Master Hand finished. "So, we're missing Zelda, Samus, Ness, Popo, and Nana."

Peach sighed, though a small smirk was kept on her face. "I bet they're still at breakfast... I'll go look in the cafeteria." She got up from her spot.

"We will accompany you in case all of them are not in the same place." Mario said as he got as well with R.O.B., Link, and Captain Falcon.

* * *

When the five smashers walked in the cafeteria to search for the five missing smashers, they ended up finding them the second they walked in. Apparently, they were about to leave.

"I knew you guys would still be here." Peach giggled. "Why?"

They saw Samus glare at the Ice Climbers and Ness. "Well, Ness said that he spilled milk on the floor. And instead of cleaning it up, which was he _should've _done, he just gets some more. Then when I walked in, I slipped and fell on my butt. Before I got up, the Ice Climbers said 'Watch out! There's a mess on the floor!'." Her glare came off of Ness, and it was now mainly focusing on the Ice Climbers. "You two should have told me that _before _I fell! Not after I fell! You both were looking right at me!"

"We said we were sorry!" Popo shouted at Samus innocently.

"We can talk about milk later." Mario suggested to them. "Let's hurry back to the living room. Everyone's waiting on us?"

Everyone agreed with the plumber and walked out the cafeteria.

"Next time," Samus lowered her head to whisper to Ness. "Clean the mess up. I bet you wouldn't like it if _you _slipped because someone else didn't clean it up!"

"It was an accident!" Ness whispered back.

"Still!" The bounty hunter pointed at the thirteen year old's face. "And how was that an accident? You chose _not _to clean it up! What if Lucas slipped on it because of you?"

Instead of replying, Ness turned around and faced forward. Samus smiled because she knew that Ness got the point.

When the group finally reached the living room, they all walked to their spots. After the last smasher was seated, Master Hand chose that time to speak.

"Now," he began, "despite my brother being _totally _insane as usual, yesterday with the newcomers was a sucess! Everyone seems to be getting along well! Today will start things off! As you all know, we did bring new fighters here. So, there will be a match today between four of these new fighters!"

Pikachu smiled at that. _"I knew it." _He thought to himself.

The smashers who hadn't heard about it looked at each other in excitement. It was finally going to happen.

"Here's how it's gonna work." Master Hand started to explain, "I will simply pick four newcomers and those four are going to be the ones to fight. Simple as that. Now if you all please follow me, I will explain more."

He left the living room as the smashers got up from their spots and followed behind them. Each of them looked at each other with smirks on their faces along the way. But some of the newcomers were a little nervous if they were going to get picked or not.

_"I hope I get picked..." _Olimar said in his thoughts, _"But at the same time, I'm a little nervous that I'll mess up during the battle... Oh well, I'll try my best..."_

_"Ike told me he relies on power..." _Marth remembered. _"So if he gets picked, he might be able to take his opponents down pretty quickly... unless he's going against another power type..."_

It didn't take long for the smashers to reach their destination.

Master Hand turned around to face them again. But he was mainly looking at the fifteen newcomers. "Welcome to the Teleporter Room. Here, you can choose a stage brawl and set the rules to your desire. Although since this is only the first brawl match, they are under my rules for now."

"Brawl match?" Link questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, that..." Master Hand remembered, "I forgot to tell you that in this era, I decided to call it _**'**_**Super Smash Brothers Brawl'**. Pretty catchy isn't it?" If he had a mouth, he would form a smirk.

The last four words of Master Hand's second to last sentence was relayed to each and every smasher. They took the time to think about them.

_"Hmm... Super Smash Brothers Brawl... I like that..." _Samus said in her mind.

"So anyway," Master Hand spoke again, earning attention back to the fighters' minds. "There are other stuff you can do here besides brawl, but it is currently being worked on. So for now, I'm just going to pick the four newcomers that I have in mind..."

Excitement and nervousness struck down on the veterans and newcomers.

_"This is it..." _thought Red, _"I'm going to be picked..."_

_"Do well, Dedede..." _Ganondorf's mind said.

_"Please pick Wolf." _Fox pleaded in his thoughts.

_"Toon Link, I hope you do your best..." _Link wished to his younger counterpart, even though he obviously couldn't hear.

_"Two words, Diddy Kong..." _thought Donkey Kong as he hung his head up a little more. _"Good and luck... Or, 'good luck'... Or maybe I should have said 'Good luck nephew.' ...Maybe,... nevermind..."_

_"Well, here goes..." _thought Sonic.

Olimar sighed in his mind. _"I hope my Pikmin will do well..."_

_"Here goes nothing..." _Wario said in his thoughts.

_"C'mon!" _Kirby smiled. _"Please pick Meta Knight!"_

_"This is it, Snake, your moment to shine..." _Snake was one of the confident smashers.

Lucas was one of the more nervous ones. _"I'm probably be either the first or last one to get pick..."_

_"I'd better prepare myself..." _Ike suggested to himself while thinking.

_"I know you can do it, Lucario!" _Like Kirby, Pikachu smiled.

_"Hmm..." _thought R.O.B., _"Am I supposed to be nervous or excited...? ...Or both...?"_

_"Wish me luck, Lady Palutena..." _Pit said in his thoughts.

"...If I call your name, step forward..."

At that moment, the first name that Master Hand was going to say will affect every single smasher. He was silent for about ten seconds before he finally decided to start to speak again to reveal who was going to brawl first.

"...Wario, please step forward..."

When those four words escaped from Master Hand, everyone looked at each other in surprise. Wario was the one who was shocked the most, despite having a feeling that he was going to be picked. He only took a few steps forward since he was in the front.

_"Whatever you do, don't fart everywhere..." _Mario said to Wario. Though since he was thinking, Wario could not hear the red-capped, italian plumber's sentence.

"...Toon Link, please step forward..."

Everyone looked at the little green swordsman, only to make him more nervous than he already was. He walked until he found himself to the right side of Wario.

_"..." _He didn't know what to think at that moment.

"...Lucas, please step forward..."

Lucas almost jumped back slightly. After he noticed the stares that were coming from the rest of the group, he slowly walked over until he reached Toon Link. _"Well, at least I'm not the first or the last one..."_

All of the smashers waited for the final newcomer to be called. Now, everyone was even more excited and nervous than before.

...

It took a little longer for Master Hand to call the last newcomer out. He was too busy looking at his smashers' faces. After a few more seconds had passed by, Master Hand chose to speak again.

"...R.O.B.," He said, "Please step forward..."

R.O.B. looked at everyone else before he went over to Lucas, and stood beside him.

_"C'mon, R.O.B.!" _Mr. Game & Watch cheered by thinking. _"You got this! I know you do!"_

After R.O.B. stood at his spot, Master Hand started to speak once again a moment later. "The rest of you, I assume that you'd like to see the match. If you get to the Computer Room, you would see it there. But I recommend that you hurry if you don't wanna miss a second of the first brawl match."

The veterans hurried off to the Computer Room. They were followed by the rest of the newcomers a second later since they either forgot, or didn't know where the Computer Room was.

Once the last smasher that wasn't selected to brawl first left the room, Master Hand lowered his hand to stare at the other four fighters, despite not having eyes to stare.

"...The four of you,... come with me."

He opened the door and allowed the four selected fighters to enter in first. He closed the door after he went in himself.

The four smashers looked around the room. It was small and white all around. But what the four noticed was that there were four teleporters that had two in the front and back, and a touch screen. The touch screen had two pictures of places, surrounded by a white background.

Master Hand went in front of the group of four to explain. "Right now, you are looking at two pictures. They're both the only stages that are ready for people to be fighting on. The one to the left is the **Battlefield**, and the one to the right is **Final Destination**. Before you all can brawl, you must come with a stage you want to fight on. Let me know when you four are ready."

When those words were said, the four selected fighters looked at each other before huddling up, whispering. This had continued for about twenty seconds until they all looked at Master Hand.

"We would like to go to the Battlefield." R.O.B. told him.

"Excellent." Master Hand replied, "Now I want all of you to go to a teleporter. When I select the stage you all desire, you all will be teleported to the stage. Now, I assume that you think if you fall or get K.O.'d, you will be dead. That is not true. If you fall or get K.O.'d, you will be protected."

The four smashers were obviously glad when Master Hand said that. They walked to their own teleporter and watched Master Hand about to select the stage.

_"This is it! Victory is mine!" _Wario smiled.

_"I hope I'll impress Link..." _Toon Link hoped while thinking.

Lucas gulped.

_"Time to show Master Hand what I can do..." _thought R.O.B.

"Are you all ready?" Master Hand asked them.

"Yes." was the reply the selected smashers gave him. They, and the others knew that the first brawl match was going to happen in seconds. The fighters who were not selected were excited to see their friends fight while the ones who were selected were excited, yet nervous at the same time. Though, they were more nervous than excited.

They all watched Master Hand select the stage that they told him. The number five appeared in front of the Battlefied picture. A second later, the five was replaced by a four. The four fighters then realized that it was a countdown. Master Hand had it installed in case a smasher wanted to fight another. They would have to run to a teleporter before the countdown reached zero. Otherwise, the other smasher would had to fight a clone of his or herself. If Master Hand never had it installed, the smashers who wanted to fight had to get another one just to select the stage.

When the zero appeared on the screen, the four fighters almost instantly teleported to the Battlefield stage.

* * *

_**Match 1: Wario vs Toon Link vs Lucas vs R.O.B.**_

_**Stage: Battlefield**_

_**Rules: Stock (1)**_

_**Handicap: Off**_

_**Damage Ratio: 1.0**_

_**Stock Time Limit: Off**_

_**Items: None**_

_**Music: Battlefield (Super Smash Brothers Brawl)**_

**3...**

The four selected fighters found themselves on the Battlefield.

**2...**

They all just stared at each other. Each of them knew that they will be fighting against each other.

**1...**

They knew that a second later, the match will start.

**GO!**

All of them ran up to each other and started to attack. Wario started to used his neutral attack, double punching R.O.B. To follow that attack, he decided to use his side smash, Shoulder Rem.

He would have performed his down tilt, but Lucas decided to use his up tilt, causing him to be in the air a little. Toon Link was the next to hit him with his back aerial, causing more damage for the biker. To avoid any more hits, he air dodged to avoid Toon Link's neutral aerial. But then he got hit R.O.B.'s down aerial, meteor smashing him to the platform on the left side of the stage.

Toon Link finally got hit back Lucas's forward aerial, followed by a down aerial. When he landed on the ground, he quickly got up and slash Lucas with his sword upward. While he was in the air, he pulled out a bomb and threw at him. He then got hit by R.O.B.'s special attack, simply shooting beams out of his eyes. They were fully charged, so Lucas took more damage of course.

Wario used his side smash against Toon Link and this time, he has successfully managed to perform his down tilt, stabbing the little swordsman with his index finger. But both were his by Lucas's side smash, swinging his stick forward. Toon Link now had the most damage.

He also got hit by R.O.B.'s down smash, lowering his torso on his spine and spinning his extended arms. As a result, he was sent flying into the air.

Lucas decided to use PK Fire on Wario, followed by a dash attack. The biker responded by using his own meteor smash, the Body Drill. To follow the attack, he performed his forward tilt, swinging his right fist in a circle before thrusting it.

When Toon Link came back to the ground of the stage with his meteor smash, he fired an arrow at Lucas. Unfortunately for him, not only that it didn't hit Lucas, but it seemed that he absorbed the attack. This move was called, the PSI Magnet. This had shocked Wario and R.O.B. as well.

_"What the...?" _Toon Link thought in disbelief. _"He can do that!?"_

The PSI powered kid was hit by R.O.B.'s down tilt. He could have hit him again, however. But Lucas blocked the attack. He thought that at that moment was his chance to attack, but he was wrong because he up smashed was side-stepped by the robot, leaving him vulnerable to attack.

R.O.B. used his forward tilt, but Lucas replied by air dodging. When he landed, he performed his final attack against him. He chose to hit him with down smash, pointing at the ground and shooting three bursts of PSI energy, even though he knew that it was impossible to hit R.O.B. at least twice with that move.

He was knocked off the platform due to the knockback the kid gave him. He had a chance to recover, but that chance was ruined thanks to Toon Link and his forward aerial. This had made the first K.O. to happen in the Brawl era.

_**Player 4, defeated!**_

When those words were heard by the remaining three fighters, they knew that they couldn't be placed in last. Each of them were glad, but they felt bad for R.O.B. Well, at least Toon Link and Lucas did.

_"Yes! One down, two to go!" _Wario thought as he smiled.

_"And I thought I was going to be the first one out..." _thought Lucas.

The bright side then came back to Toon Link. _"I... I beat someone! Yes! I'm sure Link will be proud of me!"_

Before he could attack again, Wario opened his mouth and started to bite him, making Lucas just stare at him.

If R.O.B. was still with them, he would have thought that was disgusting.

When Wario released Toon Link, he didn't know that Lucas was going to use his side smash against him. It caused him to be knocked off the stage. Fortunately for the biker, he used his recovery, Corkscrew, to get back to the stage. When he grabbed the ledge, he got up and used his forward tilt against Lucas before grabbing him and using his forward throw. This was enough knockback for him to be away from the stage. Though, he still had the chance to recover. So when he reached a certain point, he jumped in mid-air and used PK Thunder. But right when the move ended and he was about to grab the ledge, Wario used his back aerial, Backwards Headbutt, throwing his head backwards and hitting the PSI kid with it. As a result, he was sent flying below the stage and hitting the bottom of it with his head which send him flyind in another direction to get K.O.'d.

_**Player 3, defeated!**_

_"Excellent!" _Wario thought to himself as he recovered to the stage. _"Only one more to go..."_

_"He got Lucas out..." _thought Toon Link, _"Poor guy... Well, it's just me and him, now. Can I pull it off...?"_

His question would have to wait until which smasher gets defeated first. When Wario got up from the ledge, he could have gotten hit by the first move of Toon Link's neutral attack. But he simply used his shield to block it. Although, he didn't expect the young swordsman to grab him and throw him upwards. He did it by throwing the biker upwards and slashing him with his sword.

_"Oh no..." _Wario finally started to worry.

He air dodged to avoid being hit by Toon Link until he touched the ground. After that, he chose to do his neutral attack like he did in the beginning of the match. His first punch managed to hit the younger counterpart of Link, but the second one didn't due to him air dodging after he short hopped. When he landed, Wario was about to attempt to attack again, but failed. Instead, he was up smashed by Toon Link, sending him high into the air.

The little swordsman watched as Wario was star K.O.'d.

_**Game!**_

Toon Link gasped in surprise. "...I... I can't believe it! I... I did it!"

_**The winner is... Toon Link!**_

* * *

The smashers who were in the Computer Room watched Toon Link in shock. After they heard who the winner was, Ganondorf hit the button that said the word, 'Replay' so not only that Master Hand can see it, so that the others can see it again sometime.

Link smiled at Toon Link's victory against the other three newcomers. _"Great job, Toon Link. You did well."_

* * *

**And there you have it, folks! The first brawl match has happened! Hope you enjoyed it and the rest of the chapter! Did you have a feeling Toon Link was gonna win? Are you upset that the newcomer you were voting for didn't win or at least get picked? You can answer those in your reviews!**

**Now before I go, I need to say something. No, this fic isn't ending. I just need to make something clear. Here goes... I AM NOW TAKING REQUESTS! That's right! You can request a brawl match between four characters! (Including the veterans!)**

**Here's what the request form should look like:**

**_Characters: (Up to four of course! And no Team Battles yet!)_**

_**Stage: (As of now, you can only request either Battlefield or Final Destination)**_

_**Rules: (Time Limit (1-5 min), Stock (up to 5), don't request coin matches yet!)**_

_**Stock Time Limit: (Don't request this one period. I'm planning something with this one...)**_

_**Items: (Same with coin matches!)**_

_**I will choose the music because I want to make sure every single soundtrack is in this story!**_

**No requesting Special Brawls! And I will choose which request I'll take! Don't worry, that doesn't mean that I don't like your requst. And you can't request for brawls every chapter because either something's gonna happen at the mansion, or I have my own ideas. After a while, you guys request for more stuff! You'll find out when I get to a certain point!**

**I encourage all Smash fans to review! Don't just focus on the requests!**


	6. Chapter 6: Discussions

Super Smash Brothers Brawl

Chapter 6- Discussions

**Thanks for all the people who reviewed! Also thanks for favoriting and following this! This story's just now getting started! Another brawl's going to happen in this chapter! Speaking of brawls, are you guys glad at Toon Link's victory in the last chapter?**

**Hope you enjoy chapter 6!**

**~KF**

* * *

That was it. The first brawl match had ended. Toon Link's victory left all of the smashers surprised, including himself. Although, the other three that were selected to fight were happy that he won, they were a bit upset because they didn't win, especially Wario.

All four of them were teleported back in the Teleporter Room. They didn't even need to look any direction for Master Hand because he was in front of them. He was already ready to speak.

"Now," he began, "even though I have not seen the match, or at least not yet, you all must have done really well. I am very proud of the four of you. I will lead you all to the Computer Room. There, you will find everyone else. I'm sure all of them will be glad to see you after the match. I will see your match there, too. When I am finished, I will pull each of you to the side and we will talk about it. Understand?"

Each of them nodded.

Master Hand turned around and headed for the door. He opened it and went out, immediately followed by the fighters. Despite the mansion being large, it didn't take long for them to reach the Computer Room. In fact, it was near the Teleporter Room. So, it only took them seconds to get to it. When Master Hand pulled the door open, he let the newcomers see all of the other smashers staring at them. However, they were mainly focusing their eyes on Toon Link. This had made Master Hand assume that he won. Though, he still had to make sure.

"Did any of you hit the Replay button?" He asked the other newcomers and veterans, hoping he will receive a yes for an answer. On the way to the Computer Room, he found out that he had forgotten to tell the smashers to hit the Replay button so that he can see it. Of course he couldn't have just gone to the Computer Room because he was in the Teleporter Room by the time the four fighters teleported to the Battlefield. He wouldn't have made it on time. And he wouldn't want to see the replay of it because not only that he would only have to see the beginning of the match, but that he knew that the match as a whole wouldn't be as exciting as simply missing the brawl match and then watching the full replay of it later.

He saw Ganondorf nodding in response, which made him sigh in relief in his thoughts. "I did."

"Thanks." Master Hand replied, "Now in case any of you are wondering, brawls are going to be resumed. When you all leave, I am going to watch the replay of the match. Then, I will pull the first four selected newcomers aside after lunch so that I can discuss it with them. As for the veterans and the rest of the newcomers, you may now fight against each other. Now veterans, if a newcomer is going to fight you, you can give them advice when your match is finished. My brother, Crazy Hand, will be in here watching you guys fight. He will hit the Replay button on the keyboard when you are or going against a newcomer, or another veteran so that your first brawl will be saved and remembered. That's all I gotta say for now. You all may leave."

With that, he opened the door allowing every single fighter to leave. They all formed into groups before each of them going separate ways. When the last one pulled the door so that it would close, Master Hand sighed. "I hope Crazy Hand hits the Replay button. If he doesn't, the smashers' first brawls won't be saved. I can't do it myself because I have to install new stages, items, and more. So, I hope he doesn't mess up. But then again, he's Crazy Hand. He will most likely do something crazy..."

Once he had finished talking, he went over to the keyboard and hit the button that said the word 'Replays'. Now obviously, the replay button will save any match the smashers would want to see again. On the other hand, the replays button will bring up all the matches that had been saved.

But before that screen came up, a different screen appeared. It shown the words 'Super Smash Brothers' at the top. Underneath it, the words 'Super Smash Brothers Melee' were seen. Near the bottom, 'Super Smash Brothers Brawl' were the words shown. Since Master Hand knew that it was the beginning of Brawl, he used the mouse to click 'Super Smash Brothers Brawl'.

In reaction, a picture of the first brawl match was shown on the screen. There were words at the bottom of the screen that said 'Erase Replay'. But since Master Hand wasn't planning on clicking it, he simply ignored it. Instead, he clicked on the picture to see the first brawl match.

* * *

Mr. Game & Watch, Olimar, R.O.B., Yoshi, and Luigi were roaming the hallways of the mansion. They were all talking about R.O.B.'s first match.

"Nice job, R.O.B." Mr. Game & Watch looked at his new smasher friend, commenting him. "You were great out there!"

Olimar, Luigi, and Yoshi saw R.O.B. turning to them to see if they were going to agree with the 2-D smasher. So, they all nodded to show that Game & Watch wasn't the only one who thought R.O.B.'s fight went well.

"Yeah, it was great..." The robot admitted, smiling a little. It then disappeared when he stared down at the floor sighing. "But, not only that I did not win, I came in last... You guys probably don't care about that, do you?"

"Exactly." Olimar replied staring up at him. "I wouldn't have cared, either. I really thought I was going to get picked, though..."

Luigi chuckled softly at that, lowering his head to see the astronaut. "I bet all of the newcomers thought that."

Yoshi shifted his head to R.O.B. to talk to him again. "And besides, R.O.B. It's not like it's the only brawl you're gonna do or anything. You will always be in last, third, second, and first. ...I basically said all the placements, but you get the point! Plus, you were one of the first smashers to participate in a brawl match! You should be proud of that!"

"I am." R.O.B. nodded as a reply and took his eyes from the floor. "I just feel a little bad being in last place in the first match, but hey, there's always other brawls like you said! Right now, I'm just curious what Master Hand has to say to me. I already know he's going to say something about 'Good job' and stuff like that. But since I came in last, I bet he's also gonna say stuff like 'You still did well no matter what.', but what else?"

"I'm just thinking about what it will be like when _I _brawl. I mean," he pointed at Luigi and Yoshi. "you two were apart of the original twelve! You two were nervous as well obviously, right?"

"Correct." Luigi replied, before he remembered Olimar's second sentence. He formed a slightly confounded look on his face. "Wait, how did you know that we were part of the original twelve smashers? I don't think Master Hand told you guys about that... Unless someone else told you."

"I did." Yoshi replied answeing him. "I told him before we went to bed last night. ...And I do remember my first match just as if it happened yesterday."

"Me too." A smirk appeared on the younger twin of the Mario brother's face. "I came in second."

"Who came in first?" R.O.B. almost immediately shifted his head towards him. Olimar was curious as well.

"Captain Falcon." He replied, "And he was pretty confident. His fighting skills were excellent. The Falcon Punch is his signature move. And trust me, you do _not _wanna get hit by that move. It is quiet devastating."

"What is more devastating is Ganondorf's Warlock Punch." Yoshi added, remembering how much power Ganondorf's special attack had. "It is really powerful. So if I were you guys, I would rather get hit by a Falcon Punch."

* * *

Speaking of Captain Falcon, he was also roaming the halls of the mansion with Samus, Wolf, Fox, Falco, Lucario, Snake, Sonic, Mario, and Wario. Nobody said a word because they assumed that Wario was going to be the first one to talk about his match that happened about two and a half minutes ago.

Everyone but the biker looked at Mario, as if it was his job to make Wario talk. He sighed, rolled his eyes, and lowered his head to see Wario since he was shorter than him. "Go ahead..."

"That was just ridiculous!" Wario shouted and spread his arms out immediately after Mario said those two words. Now anyone who knew Wario would have expected him to react like that. Mario was the only one out of the group that expected him to complain, but the others didn't. So they weren't used to it.

The hero of the Mushroom Kingdom sighed again and facepalmed. "Here we go again..."

"But it _was _ridiculous!" Wario responded without even looking at Mario. "I thought I was going to win for sure! I almost had that... kid!"

Captain Falcon slightly chuckled at Wario's final word of his sentence. "You can't think of a better name?"

He shook his head to answer, still not looking at anybody else in the group. "No, I'm terrible at names. But, that's not the point!"

"Well, when Master Hand called for Lucas and Ness, I remembering him saying 'kid's can fight, too.'" Mario recalled, trying to remind him about what he said before they walked down to the Teleporter Room. "May I also say that he is another version of Link?"

He failed to change Wario's mood. "I just met Link yesterday! But, just because that there is more than one Link doesn't mean he has the exact skills as the original one!"

"He is right about that..." Samus admitted, agreeing with the biker.

"Yeah, I have to admit." Mario replied, also agreeing with the 'evil' version of himself. "But, still. Maybe you were getting a little overconfident when you finished off Lucas."

"I wasn't overconfident!" Wario exclaimed as he pointing in Mario's face. "I was extraextraconfident! And I bet I was only one move away from defeating, Tin Link!"

Fox raised his finger, noticing a mistake in his sentence. "Don't you mean, 'Toon Link'?"

"Whatever!" Wario just wouldn't take his eyes off the floor. "Again, I'm terrible at names! That includes remembering them!"

"And I don't think extraextraconfident as a word..." Snake pointed out, also raising a finger.

Wario finally took his eyes off the floor. In fact, he actually stopped walking. He also turned around and faced Snake with an angry stare. "Who cares? It is considered a word in my books!

"Well, in _our _books it isn't!" Mario replied, shouting a little as he pointed directly at Wario's face. "You act like that was your first and only match! Well, here's a newflash for you! It wasn't! So, I suggest that you stop whining like a little baby because that's who you're acting right now! And learn how to accept defeat!"

Instead of his mood becoming positive, Wario only became more angry. He began to shout a little louder. "I will _NORT_, and I repeat, I will _NORT_ accept defeat! I will get my revenge and show that kid the _true _definition of a newcomer!"

When the last of his sentences were finished, a silence was heard from the group. No one said anything, yet they all looked at each other exchanging glances, except Wario of course.

Lucario decided to break the ten second silence that had lasted. "...Uh,... no offense or anything. You probably wouldn't care anyway. I would like to point out to you that '_nort_' is not a word. I don't know if you meant to say that or not. But if you did, a more appropiate word would be better. You should have said the word, 'not'."

"...And actually, you're right... But not the word part..." Wario replied before forming a glare again. "The part that you said about me not caring! I don't care! That kid doesn't know what's coming for him! I _will _get my revenge! I'll show that kid what a newcomer is!" He lifted his arm in the air with his index finger pointing at the ceiling.

After that was said, he turned back around and continued to walk. Samus, Snake, Lucario, and Captain Falcon continued to walk with the biker. On the other hand, Mario, Fox, Sonic, Falco, and Wolf stayed where they were standing. They then saw Lucario and Snake walk in a different direction.

Fox looked down slightly so that he can at least see the italian plumber's head, despite not seeing his eyes since Mario was too busy focusing his eyes on the anti version of himself. "Is he always like that?"

To reply, Mario sighed and shook his head as he continued to watch Wario complain about himself losing against Toon Link. "Yeah. He was like this ever since I met him a _long _time ago. He thinks that he's best at everything. And he can get really overconfident at times... But sometimes he can be a bit helpful. So, I guess it's not that bad..."

"Oh, and I remember yesterday when he showed up here you said to him 'don't fart everywhere.'." Falco brought up, recalling yesterday's event. "What did you mean by that?"

"I think during the Melee era I told you two that he farts often." Mario answered, making the two humanoid animals almost instantly remember.

"Oh, yeah..." Fox immediately replied, remembering the conversation during the Melee era. "We should all watch out for that, shouldn't we?"

"Well, you can either take my suggestion or suffer a huge farting from him." was the reply the plumber gave the vulpine. "It's your choice, you know."

"I'll go with the former." Wolf replied, choosing the first option.

Everyone chuckled a little after that.

"You know," said Sonic, talking about another topic. "since Wario was part of the first group to brawl, I would like to be part of the second one."

Wolf nodded in agreement with the hedgehog. "Me too."

"Go ahead, then." requested Fox as he held his hand out in the direction the Teleporter Room was. "I would like to join you two, both I want to give two of the other newcomers a chance."

"Sounds like a plan." Sonic smirked a little and placed his now balled up fists on his thigh. "We should probably get Lucario and Snake. There newcomers, too after all."

"Good idea." Wolf replied as the two walked off, leaving Fox, Falco, and Mario behind.

Mario finally turned his body around so that he can face the two pilots. "So, what do you guys wanna do?"

"Not sure." Fox responded, sighing a bit. "We can't do Classic Mode because it's just us three. I would rather not ask anybody because everybody else is probably discussing the match like we did with Wario. And I already overheard Master Hand yesterday saying that the only stages that are ready for brawl matches are the new Battlefield and Final Destination."

"Oh, well I hope that Master Hand installs a Mario Kart stage." Mario said, thinking about what would it be like if a stage like that gets installed. "Like, **Mario Circuit **or something."

"That would be fun." Mario could see that Fox liked the idea. "Then, we would have two racing stages. I already know that Master Hand is adding in a stage for Captain Falcon."

Falco remembered Captain Falcon's stage from the Melee era. He shrugged, folded his arms, and stared at the ground. "I didn't like his Melee stage that much..."

Mario decided to take a guess at the reason why. He placed a thumb beneath his chin. "Is it because that you end on the road, barely even having time to react?"

"Yep." Falco almost immediately answered him. "I hope his Brawl stage is not going to be too similar..."

* * *

Master Hand finished watching the replay of the first chosen smashers' brawl match. The four fighters did as well as he thought. But he still needed to give some advice to them. Even the winner of the match because he noticed some mistakes.

He was about to turn around to leave when he heard the doorknob turning. Still, he turn around and saw the door open. It was his younger brother, Crazy Hand. Noticing him, Master Hand sighed in relief.

"Oh great, Crazy." He said as he went up to him. "Right on time. Listen, I need to work on some things..."

"Like what?" He knew he would be curious. "Praticing dancing with Michael Jackson?"

Master Hand groaned in response. He never expected to receive that answer. "No I'm not. We're not even _near _Michael Jackson! Why would you think that?"

"Nice alliteration!" Crazy Hand commented, completely missing the point.

He replied by sighing deeper and saying, "That wasn't alliteration!" _This _is allitera-"

"METER MIKER MICKED O MLUMP AT MICKLED MEPPERS!" He shouted, interrupting the other hand, annoying him even more.

"That's not how you even say it! And you're completely missing the point!" Master Hand would have glared if he had a face. "The point is that I am going to be working on some-"

"Go on..." Crazy Hand said interrupting his older brother again.

Master Hand would have given him a blank look before continuing a few seconds later. "Gladly. So, while I'm working on more stuff for brawl, some of the smashers might brawl today because I resumed them. Since brawl matches are going to be their first ones for brawl, I need someone to make sure that they're saved that way they will be remembered."

"...Someone?" Crazy Hand repeated before he started to guess who it was. "Who is it!? Jigglypuff!?"

"No..." Master Hand shook his hand, which was his whole body. "It is someone in this room..."

"Let me guess... you?" He asked in hope of getting it right this time.

"No..." He replied, "You... You will be the one who will be saving the replays. If you don't save them, it'll be like the matches never happened in the first place. And of course, the smashers would like to see them again sometime."

Crazy Hand went silent for about five seconds until he finally decided to respond. "Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooh oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh ooooooooooooooo-"

"ALRIGHT, DANG IT!" Master Hand shouted at him. He was obviously annoyed by that. "Anyways, be do not..." He suddenly stopped for a second and started to think what will happen if he finished sentence. _"...Wait a minute... I already know what's gonna happen... Everytime when I say 'do not mess up' to Crazy Hand, he always mess up somehow. I've even seen stuff like that on television... So I guess in order to not worry, I'm going to pretend it's opposite day..."_

Crazy Hand started to become confused because he noticed that his brother was silent for at least twenty seconds now. "Uh... hello? What were you saying? Did you say-"

"Yes!" Master Hand replied as he headed to the door. "Please do mess up!" He opened said door and pulled it until it closed completely, leaving an insane hand in the Computer Room.

He stared at the door, then turned around so that he can stare at the keyboard, then turned around staring at the door again. "...This will be fun..."

* * *

Ness, Popo, Nana, Lucas, and Toon Link were also wandering through the halls like everyone else.

"So Toon Link," Ness decided to start the conversation about it. "Are you glad that you won your first match?"

Toon Link nodded and looked at the preteen, though he kept walking. "Yeah, I never really thought I would win. I thought I was going to get beaten first. Which reminds me..." He shifted his head so that he can see the other PSI kid, Lucas. "You did good, too, Lucas!"

"Thanks..." He formed a small smirk and faced the swordsman, looking away from the walls he was looking at. "I thought I was going to get out first, too. But, I guess I did better than I expected."

"And you helped Toon Link defeat R.O.B.! That was awesome!" Nana smiled, "I can't wait for your next match! I will sure be in the Computer Room to watch like we and the others did a couple minutes ago! In fact, we can even brawl against each other!"

Both, Toon Link and Lucas smiled at that. But then they both then became slightly confused. "But I thought Master Hand would only allow up to four people to brawl..." Toon Link brought up.

Popo nodded. He knew that somebody would recall that. "True, but me and Nana count as one player. After all, we _are _the Ice Climbers! We work together as a team!"

That's when the younger Link thought of something. "I wonder what name me and Link would be if _we _were to work together..."

Ness shrugged in reply. "I don't know..." He then thought of a name. "Link Swordsmen?"

Nana chuckled a little. "I think that name sounds stupid, but that name was better than the one I had in mind. I was going to simply call them 'Linkers'."

That statement made everyone chuckle.

"That kinda reminds on what would it be like if me and Ness were a team." Ness replied, still keeping his smirk on his face. "Which reminds me... I want to find out how we know each other..."

"Yeah..." Lucas nodded, remembering the two first seeing each other yesterdat morning. "I'd like to find that out as well..."

Ness nodded at Lucas's reply. "You told me that you're adventure was big. So, we probably would have known each other _before _this happened."

"Got that right. You would have even heard my story." Lucas brought up, making the three veterans confounded a little.

"What do you mean by that?" Nana asked the young PSI kid.

"Well," Lucas's eyes began to stare down at the floor. But he explained anyway. "Before my big adventure began, my mother died because of that jerk. And before I saved the world, my final fight was with my own brother..."

The veterans were shocked at this, even Toon Link. Yesterday, all he heard was that his mother and brother died. Though, he didn't knew _how _did they die.

"You had to fight your own brother?" He asked the blond.

"How come?" Ness asked. Although he knew Lucas never answered Toon Link's question, it was quite obvious because he said it before he even asked in the first place.

* * *

While Lucas was explaining his story, Wolf, Sonic, Snake, and Lucario reached the door of the Teleporter Room. Each of them felt excitement inside their bodies.

"This will be fun..." Wolf spoke as a grin appeared on his face. "I can't wait to battle you three..."

Snake nodded in agreement. "Same here. Before the first match began, I was worried about the four fighters falling when I saw the stage. But then after R.O.B. was defeated, Samus told me that he's protected so that death wouldn't happen."

"I was thinking the same. Master Hand even told us that we won't seriously injure each other." Lucario added as he nodded as well. "Then I thought that he wouldn't do such a thing. Also, none of the veterans would be here at this very moment."

"True. I would never even met Mario, and would have to face some other team in the Olympics." Sonic brought up with a smirk.

The other three newcomers turned to the fifteen year old hedgehog. Confused and surprised looks were written on their faces.

"...You and Mario were in the Olympics together...?" Wolf asked him to make sure he heard correctly as he raised an eyebrow.

He nodded to the bounty hunter in certainty. "Yeah. I should've told you guys yesterday."

"No wonder you two know each other." said Snake before turning the door of the Teleporter Room. "Are you guys ready?"

The other three newcomers nodded in unison.

Seeing them nodding their heads, Snake looked back at the door and opened it. He stepped inside with them following after them. When the door closed behind Wolf, he and the others stopped in their tracks and looked around the white Teleporter Room. They saw the teleporters in front of them and the touch screen, which made them confused a little.

But before anyone can question it, they heard the door open. Wondering who it was, they turned around and saw Fox walking in. Once the door closed, he walked up to them.

"I assume you guys might need help, so I came." He explained as he looked at the touch screen. "And I bet you four were wondering why is this here..." He pointed at it with his index finger on his left hand while he looked at the four newcomers who nodded, letting him know that he was correct. "Well, this touch screen is here for you guys to select the stage that you want to fight on. So far, it's only two stages. Reason for that being is because Master Hand is working on the other stages. Those stages are going to be from our worlds."

When the heard the last two words of the anthropomorphic fox's sentence, their eys widen a little in shock.

"They are going to be from _our _worlds?" Lucario asked him who nodded in response. "...How shocking..."

"Indeed." Fox nodded as he forced a small smile to appear. "I felt the same way when I found out. I was pleased when one of the stage choices was **Corneria **from Melee. I hope Master Hand brings it back."

Even though Wolf was the only newcomer to know about Corneria, Lucario, Snake, and Sonic still understood the point Fox was trying to make. "He can do that?" Wolf asked the vulpine who nodded again to reply.

He then looked back at the touch screen. "Judging by the pitctures, I can tell that the one on the left is the new Battlefield and the one of the right is the new Final Destination."

Once again, the four newcomers became confused. "What do you mean when you say '_new_'?" Snake asked raising his right eyebrow.

"I now noticed that every time us smashers enter a new era, Master Hand seems to always make a Battlefield and a Final Destination." Fox explained, his eyes not looking away. "He did that during the first era, the Melee era, and now the Brawl era. And I think I'm gonna like these..." He then walked up to the touch screen. "Which stage would you guys like to fight on?"

He gave them a few seconds to look at the touch screen so that they can choose a stage.

After half a minute of silence, Lucario decided to be the first one to break it. "I would like to fight on Final Destination."

"Me too." Sonic nodded agreeing with the Aura Pokemon. "Although, I'm only saying this because the entire stage is blue, with the exception of that jewel in the middle." He pointed to said jewel in the picture.

Everyone including him laughed at that. Because they knew that Sonic was obviously blue, plus Final Destination, not counting the jewel like he said.

Fox looked at Wolf and Snake because they were the only two newcomers that never respond to him which stage would they like to fight on. "Wolf? Snake? What about you guys?" He asked them.

Wolf shrugged his shoulders to respond. "Guess I'll go with Final Destination." He said as he crossed his arms and tilted his head slightly to his right before turning to Snake. "You?"

Snake looked at the Final Destination picture on the touch screen. "I'll try that stage, too. I was kind of undeciding until Lucario and Sonic brought it up..."

Fox turned back to the screen and folded his arms. "Final Destination it is, then. You all can now go to the teleporters that are in front of you. When I touch the Final Destination picture, a five second countdown will appear. If you want to fight as well and you're the one who selected the stage, the countdown will give you time to go to a teleporter. Obviously, it can't go on forever. So, you kinda have to be fast. But the teleporter is easy to go to before the countdown reaches zero. You shouldn't worry much."

The four newcomers each went to their own teleporter. They watched Fox about to select the stage that they all wanted, but then he suddenly stopped. Although he kept his index finger in the same position when he was about to select Final Destination, he pulled it away a little. "Wait..."

"Is something wrong?" Lucario asked with a concerned look that appeared on his face when Fox stopped performing his task.

Fox didn't answer, but he hit the back button at the bottom of the touch screen. Which explained the reason why none of the rest of the fighters even knew that it was there.

The back button took the vulpine to the rules screen. He nodded before turning back to the rest of the fighters. "I remembered Master Hand saying that he adjusted the rules for the first match. Now that brawls are resumed, I'll let you guys take a look at the rules to see if you want to change anything."

He gave them the time to look over the rules that were still under Master Hand's settings.

It didn't take long for someone to respond. "Can you change the stock number to two?" Snake asked before turning around to face the other three newcomers. "Is that okay with you guys?"

To respond, they simply nodded at him.

Fox tapped the right arrow which was obviously on the right side of the stock number. When he adjusted it to the number two, a left arrow appeared on the left side of the new stock number. He turned back around to see if there were anymore suggestions. "Anything else?" He asked the new fighters.

Snake and the others looked at each other to see if anyone else was going to say something. Knowing that no one else had a suggestion to make to Fox after a few seconds passed by, they turned back to him.

"That will be all." Lucario answered him in reply.

Fox faced the screen once more as he selected the button that had the word 'START!' on it. That made the current screen go to the stage selection screen. "You guys said Final Destination, right?" He asked the other fighters without turning around.

"Indeed, we did." replied Sonic nodding, even though he knew that the veteran didn't see him.

"Alright, then." He confirmed as he tapped the picture of the stage with his index finger as the five second countdown appeared on the screen. While he waited for the number to reach zero, he placed his right hand on his right side while leaning to his right.

Once the zero finally appeared, red words appeared in place of the Final Destination picture, slanting a little. The words said 'READY TO FIGHT!'.

The newcomers teleported out of the Teleporter Room and to the stage they all desired.

Fox looked at the teleporters where the newcomers where standing a moment ago. He sighed while he held his position when the countdown started. "I hope Crazy Hand hits that button..."

* * *

_**Match 2: Lucario vs Wolf vs Snake vs Sonic**_

_**Stage: Final Destination**_

_**Rules: Stock (2)**_

_**Handicap: Off**_

_**Damage Ratio: 1.0**_

_**Stock Time Limit: Off**_

_**Items: None**_

_**Music: Final Destination (Super Smash Brothers Brawl)**_

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

**GO!**

Before the four fighters even had time to look at the stage, they heard the word go which made them immediately started to fight each other. Lucario started to form his special move, Aura Sphere, concentrating aura energy into a spherical shape in his paws. However, he had to use his shield to avoid an attack by Wolf. At that moment, he knew that his Aura Sphere move would have to wait.

After the attempted attack by Wolf was made, Lucario performed his neutral attack which started to damage him. He then grabbed the bounty hunter and started to pummel him until he was able to get himself out of Lucario's grip.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Snake were having their own battle. Sonic was obviously using his Spin Dash and Homing Attack on Snake while he himself was trying to damage Sonic with his Hand Grenades. But every time he threw one, Sonic either blocked the grenades so he wouldn't get hit when they were thrown at him, or dodged out the way when they exploded.

Noticing this, Snake decided to attack Sonic straight on. He did his neutral attack which was two punches followed by a spin kick, and then short hopped because he wanted to perform his down aerial on him, which was stomping him four times. Before the hero of Mobius had the chance to dodge, Snake used his side smash, taking an RPG-7 Rocket Launcher and aiming it at the ground directly in front of him. It caused an explosion that sent the hedgehog flying off the stage. He was luckly that he was able to recover back because if he taken a bit more damage at first before Snake's side smash happened, he would have been K.O.'d already.

While Sonic was recovering, Snake started to attack Lucario and Wolf by using his neutral attack again. Both went flying a little, but Lucario was farther than Wolf, making Snake realized that Wolf hadn't received much damage. So he chose to attack him instead of Lucario. He used his down aerial again to make him slam on the stage. He could have got up, but Snake used his up tilt to send him into the air upwads. He did that by kicking one of his legs up vertically. At first he thought about using his down tilt, but he regretted that thought because he assumed that it will cause less damage and knockback.

Wolf dodged Snake's forward aerial and used his back aerial when he almost touched the ground, simply kicking his opponent behind him. He followed that attack by his own forward aerial, this time slashing him with his left arm. When they both landed, he used his forward tilt, leaning forward with both of his arms together and swipes, separating his claws on impact. Snake could have reacted, but Wolf already used his side smash on him, stretching his arms in front of his body and thrusting forward, twisting his claws. Although he didn't expect himself managing to hit Lucario also.

_"Man..." _thought Sonic who was watching them. _"This guy's good..."_

He rushed at him and used his homing attack, followed by his forward aerial, which was drilling at him head first while rotating his body. It delivered multiple hits.

Lucario, now with his fully charged Aura Sphere started to attack Wolf and Snake. To hit them both at the same time, he used his down smash, bringing his paws together on either side of him in a downwards slapping motion. Sonic having the least damage out of the group besides the Aura Pokemon was hit by his side special, Force Palm. To cause even more damage for him, he used his forward tilt followed by his own side smash.

To attack, Sonic used his up tilt. He then jumped up and used his up aerial on him. Both of those moves required his feet to attack. Before he landed, he used his homing attack on Snake, before attacking Wolf with his back aerial, also using a kick. Although Wolf then tried to attack Sonic with his forward aerial, it was dodged. It made the hedgehog had the opportunity to attack again with his back aerial. And it was enough to make Wolf lose a stock, after kicked upwards by Snake, causing a Star K.O.

He landed on the ground with Snake and punched him, forcing him to be K.O.'d for the first time thanks to the side smash.

An Aura Sphere hit the savior of Mobius. That was the work that had been done by Lucario. Sonic could have responded to that attack, but unfortunately for him, he was meteor smashed by Wolf, who was now back.

To add on to the attack, he and Lucario performed their side smashes at the same time. It was more than enough damage to K.O. the hedgehog, making him lose a stock.

That was when Lucario realized he was in the lead. _"Good. They now have one stock left... But I might get K.O.'d after a few seconds passes by, after seeing those attacks by them..."_

When Sonic came back, he started to attack Lucario with his kicks, another homing attack following it.

He didn't know that both Snake and Wolf behind them. So by the time Sonic landed back on the ground, it was too late for him to notice that Snake and Wolf were about to attack with their weapons. Wolf used his special attack, shooting him with his blaster while Snake used his Remote Missle as his side special move.

_"Woah..." _Sonic said in his thoughts. _"This could mean trouble..."_

After Lucario used Force Palm on Wolf, he was up smashed by him, sending him in the sky. It was enough knockback to have him star K.O.'d.

Snake tried to again to hit Sonic with his Hand Grenades. One of them exploded on him, but the other one didn't. His neutral aerial was his next attack to perform. He hit Wolf as well, but only on the first two hits. Immediately after the agent landed on the ground, he had been kicked by Lucario, who had now returned after beng K.O.'d for the first time.

He swinged leg over his head, making an arc, then used his up smash, placing his paws together and shooting a blast of aura energy upwards. He blocked Snake's neutral aerial and side-stepped to avoid his first part of his forward tilt. Having the chance to attack, he grabbed him and started to pummel as he did with Wolf at the beginning of the match. This time however, he threw him to the ground after he was done pulsing aura into the agent.

Finding himself being side smashed by Sonic, he was knocked out of the way so the Aura Pokemon couldn't punish Snake with his attacks. Of course that didn't mean Sonic was going to let Snake get away with it. He started the beginning of his netural attack, but before the last part of the attack was performed, Snake grabed him and simply laid him on the ground. Sonic could have questioned what he was doing, but Snake used his down tilt to attack before he had to chance to get up.

_"So it was a distraction..." _Wolf thought watching the scene. _"And for the second I thought he was putting him to sleep."_

He attacked the both of them with his side smash, only to find himself getting hit by Lucario's. Then the Pokemon sent out and uncharged Aura Sphere from his paws. A downward kick followed it, which was his down tilt. If Sonic never tried to attack him at that time, he would have never gotten hit by his down smash, also hitting Wolf.

While they were flying, Snake had the time to charge up his down smash while Lucario was dealing with the others. Right after he placed a landmine, he immediately ran from it as if it was never there in the first place.

He used his forward aerial to meteor smash Sonic.

_**Player 4, defeated!**_

A kick was sent to him. Realizing it was Wolf, Snake jumped in mid-aire and kicked him in the opposite direction. This was known as his back aerial. Since he wasn't close enough to grab the edge, he had to use his recover move. A Cypher. He didn't have to think about coming from who knows where, because he just needed to recover at that moment.

By the time he grabbed the edge, Wolf had released energy and performed his down smash by using his claws, resulting in a K.O.

_**Player 3, defeated!**_

The only two fighters that we're still on stage were Lucario and Snake. Lucario ran up to him to attack, but he found himself being sent into the sky by Snake's mine.

The agent himself grinned and jump up. He knew that his up aerial should do the trick. Although when he performed it, Lucario used a move that he never used in a match. Double Team. It was his down special move that hit Snake, sending him flying instead, causing another Star K.O. to happen.

_**Game!**_

_**The winner is... Lucario!**_

* * *

Fox was sitting down on the floor of the Teleporter Room in a sleeping position. He opened his eyes when he heard something and immediately stood up to see the four newcomers reappearing in the teleporters. The vulpine walked over to them to discuss the match.

"So, how was it?" He asked as a small grin formed on his face.

"It went pretty well." Lucario replied as he also smiled while nodding his head. "I think that we all surprised each other with our attacks."

Sonic shifted his head from Fox to the dog-like Pokemon. "You were the star of the whole match." He said, "And by the end, you seemed as if you got stronger."

"That is true. As I get attacked, I become stronger." He explained to the hedgehog.

When Fox heard Sonic say 'star of the whole match', he guessed that Lucario was the winner. Though, he would have to wait until he watched the replay to make sure. Unless, Crazy Hand never hit the replay button.

* * *

**...Wow... Over 7,000 words in three days... That's new... I haven't made so many long chapters in a while...**

**Hope you all liked this chapter! At the end of chapter 13, something is going to happen at the mansion! So requests should stop there.**

**Also, be sure to request for the smashers that haven't fought yet! So if you know that a smasher has already been in a match, don't request him/her! Because by the time every single smasher fights, it will be in chapter 13! So as of now, request four player matches!**

**Smashers that haven't fought yet: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Yoshi, Link, Zelda/Sheik, Ganondorf, Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Red, Fox, Falco, Zero Suit Samus, Samus (I'm counting them separate so each match has four players.), Ness, Captain Falcon, Marth, Ike, Ice Climbers, Mr. Game & Watch, Pit, and Olimar.**

**I will see you guys in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: Crazy Hand: Party Master

Super Smash Brothers Brawl

Chapter 7- Crazy Hand: Party Master

**Welcome back to the next chapter of this story! Thanks for the reviews, everyone! Sorry for not updating this sooner. But at least this is one of my main fics. I am gaining ideas for this as each day passes! But they're all going to be in later chapters. I can't wait to write them, though!**

**And this is the only way I can reply to guest reviews...**

**Guest: Well, you can actually consider Falco a pheasant or a falcon, or whatever you wanna call him.**

**~KF**

* * *

Twenty minutes after the match, the door of the Computer Room opened to reveal Crazy Hand. He turned around before said door even closed, apparently waiting for somebody else to show. It turned out to be three smashers. Two of them were veterans, and the other one was a newcomer. They were Bowser, Ganondorf, and Dedede. They were all carrying white trash bags full of stuff. Though it wasn't trash.

Bowser groaned and rolled his eyes. This was one of things he didn't want to do in his spare time. "Why are we doing this?"

"What?" Crazy Hand replied to the Koopa King. "You expect me to do all of this by myself? I only have one hand! And you all know it's my whole body!"

"But can't you just get somebody else to do it?" Ganondorf asked without looking at him, since he was helping with the bags. "Beause we have better things to do than this... like... I don't know, _brawl_?"

"I can't get somebody else to do it because everybody else is Michael Jackson!" He answered the king of Gerudos. "So, that leaves you three!"

All three kings looked at each other, exchanging confused glances. Dedede of course was the most confused since he was not used to Crazy Hand's personality yet. He and the other two smashers then shrugged and resumed to their job.

"All three of you are kings, and you all are strong! I can tell just by looking at you guys!" Crazy Hand added, but the three kings didn't paid their attention to them. "Maybe I should call you three, 'The Three Strongy-King-Strongies'! Doesn't that sound cool?"

That was when he noticed that not one of the three smashers were listening to him. It caused to be angry a bit. "Hey!" He called out to them. "You guys should be listening! Are you all not!? You guys remind me of badly behaved children at school! Not listening! Now I should call you guys 'The Baddy Behaved Naughty Little Children That Needs to Learn How To Be Good-Good-Goodies! Not Baddy-Bad-Baddy-Bads!"

"You done?" Bowser asked, obviously not wanting to hear anymore what Crazy Hand had to say about them.

He just stood there silent before turning around to face the computer screen. "Hmph!" Almost immediately after that, he noticed that the screen had the choices that said 'Replay' and 'Don't Replay'. He then looked down at the keyboard and saw the replay button. That was when he became confused a little. "Hey guys," He turned around again to face the three kings. "why is there a replay a button, yet there is an option that says 'Replay' on the screen? Is it because it makes people wanna go wiggle-wiggle-wiggle REPLAY!" He finished by raising his index finger in the air, as if he was pointing at the sky.

Both veterans and the newcomer looked at each other before Ganondorf rushed to the keyboard to hit the replay button. He then sighed in relief, knowing that Crazy Hand might hit the wrong button. Even if he did, another screen would come up, asking him if he was sure or not. And if he hit yes, then the replay of the brawl match wouldn't be saved. It will never be seen again. "Crazy, we should have reminded you to hit the replay button to the keyboard so that it will save the brawl match. I guess it happened while you were out looking for us."

"Hmm?" The youngest of the two hands replied. "You want me to delete it?"

"NO!" The three fighters immediately shouted at him in unison as they all held their hands out.

"Whenever you notice this screen again," Ganondorf explained as he finger went from the computer screen to the replay button on the keyboard. "make sure you hit this button. Got it?"

The large, white hand was silent for a few seconds before he finally chose to reply. "Oh, I get it! I _got _to decorate it pink! Maybe I can do it after we finish with this!"

"...Well," Bowser leaned over a little so that he can whisper to Dedede. "at least he got the point... kinda..."

"Yeah..." The king of dreamland nodded as he went out the door, only to come back in while holding more bags in his arms. He heard crumpling soungs from them. This had made him curious as his eyes kept shifting to see the bags. "I wonder what's in these bags, though..."

"Oh," If Crazy Hand had a face, he would smirk. "you'll _definitely _find out! And it's going to be so fun, the smashers would come over here and scream 'till they disintegrate into nothingness!"

Dedede's mouth had now dropped in reaction to the insane hand's sentence. "...Moving on..." He quickly went back out to get some more bags. As Bowser and Ganondorf could tell, he really wanted to hurry up and get the job over and done with, not wanting to deal with Crazy Hand again. They wanted to hurry as well, so they rushed out the door like him.

When the did, though, they saw Wolf, Fox, Sonic, Lucario, and Snake approaching. They were talking to each other about things and a few laughs were escaped from their mouths. They looked ahead of themselves and almost immediately stopped in their tracks when their eyes saw the three kings and the rest of the bags around them.

"...Uh,..." Fox started as he looked at the whole scene with a confused look, along with the newcomers. "what are you guys doing?"

"Oh, we're being forced to help Crazy Hand carry all these bags filled with whatever into the Computer Room." Ganondorf explained, picking up more bags while rolling his eyes. When he remembered that he mentioned the Computer Room, he almost instantly remembered about saving the brawl match. "Oh, and I saved a brawl match, just so you know. Do you know who brawled this time?"

"These four." was all Fox replied as he held his hand out in front of the four newcomers. "They told me that Lucario won the match on our way here."

Lucario couldn't help but chuckle. "I didn't know that I would win, though. I did better than I'd predicted..."

"You didn't know?" Sonic asked, turning to the Aura Pokemon with a slightly confounded look on his face. "Like you said, you seemed to get stronger! The more damage you take, the more damage you do! It actually makes sense that you won!"

"You're right about that..." Lucario replied, nodding his head. "But, that doesn't mean that I'll win all the time. Some people are probably more skilled than me. Mainly the veterans because they have more experience. And this is only our second day here to remind you."

Sonic chuckled a little, closing his eyes before opening them again. "I know, that. But, you are still excellent when you're fighting."

"Thanks for that compliment." Lucario smiled once again at the hedgehog.

"So, what is Crazy Hand up too, _this _time?" Fox asked out of curiosity, bringing up the topic they were discussing before.

"We asked that, too..." Bowser replied as he looked at the quintet once he had more bags in hand. "but all we got was an 'THAT IS FOR _ME _TO KNOW AND FOR YOU _SEVEN _TO FIND OUT! YA HEAR ME, SUCKERS!? YA HEAR THAT!? YA WANT THAT!?'" He tried his best to immitate Crazy Hand's voice.

Nobody said anything for a few seconds after the reply from Bowser was made.

"...Wow..." Lucario was the first smasher the break the silence. He didn't even know what to say at that moment.

"Yeah..." Dedede replied, nodding his head. "Do you guys go through this all the time?"

Ganondorf sighed to respond to the king of dreamland. He hung his head down a little, staring at the floor underneath his feet. "Yeah... He surely doesn't act like Master Hand, that's for sure. And you do _not _wanna see him when you make him angry, because then you'll regret that you were born..."

"Then, let's just stay out of his way..." Wolf requested as he folded his arms.

Fox almost immediately turned his head around so he can face the lupine. "No no, he will always cause havoc even when you're _not _around him. Remember yesterday when we all heard him screaming like a little girl after lunch? I was on the top floor of this mansion, and I still heard him as if he was right next to me."

"He is _that _loud," Bowser added before stomping his right foot in anger. "and it gets on my _nerves_! If I have a frying pan like Peach, I would defintely whack him in the... hand with it... Wait a minute, I'm stronger than that. I can do _way _more damage than just hitting people with frying pan-"

"ARE YOU THREE MUSKETEERS HELPING OR WHAT!?" Speaking of Crazy Hand, his voice boomed from the Computer Room, making the three veterans and the five newcomers startled a little. "C'mon, Musketeers! We have to hurry up and load the pirate ship so we can get the shrimp can break it apart! Get moving!"

Everyone turned away from the room entrance to each other's faces.

Bowser folded his arms. "Ya see what I mean?" He asked the others.

Sonic was the first one to reply by nodding his head. "Oh, I see what you mean alright..." He shrugged his shoulders. "Guess there's no way to avoid him..."

"ARE YEEEE THREE LISTENIN' TO OL' CRAAAAZY HAAAAAAND!?" The younger twin's voice boomed in everyone's ears once again, after he noticed that Bowser, Ganondorf, and Dedede were still not in the Computer Room.

"We'd better get busy again, guys..." suggested Dedede, looking at Bowser and Ganondorf before at the others. "We'll, see ya guys later, okay?"

Instead of waiting for a reply to escape from someone's mouth, the three kings resumed their job.

Fox sighed and lightly slapped himself in the face while shaking his head, which was down. Five seconds later, his eyes were now focused on the four newcomers whom had just fought. "Well, at least you guys know what we go through with Crazy Hand everyday..."

"Should we take as a plus or a minus?" Sonic asked the vulpine, "...Or both?"

He shrugged in response to the hedgehog. "I don't know, you guys can decide... Let's just go somewhere else. And we're lucky that Ganondorf saved the match... I guess you guys can take _that _as a plus." He chuckled a little at his last statement, making everyone do the same as they started to walk away from the Computer Room.

* * *

"You're proud that Toon Link won that match, are you?" Zelda asked her hero, Link. The two were now sitting on Link's bed with their legs hanging from the edge. Ever since the first brawl match ended, Zelda decided that she wanted to see her hero alone again. This time, however, the setting was in his room and not hers.

Link smirked to reply to the dirty blonde. "Yeah, it's pretty obvious that I am, considering the fact that he's another younger version of me. Of course everyone can tell that I was proud of Young Link when he won his first match, but it wasn't the first one back then."

When Zelda heard his last sentence, she began to remember the Melee days. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "_I _was one of the first smashers to fight when we were in the Melee era. I came to second, thanks to Doctor Mario..." She chuckled a little bit at the last part of her sentence. "I wish we could all see them again, though..."

"And, you forgot..." said Link with a raised finger, making the princess of Hyrule confused.

"Huh?" she said while raising an eyebrow.

"'The Five'." Link pointed out, trying to make Zelda remember what she said while they walked to the cafeteria for breakfast.

She did, but she noticed a mistake. So she chuckled slightly. "I actually said, 'The Quintet'. But, you're close."

Although Link didn't chuckle, he smiled instead. "I don't think that really matters, since quintet and five both have the same meaning. But yeah, it would be nice to see 'The Quintet' again... Wonder what happened to them..."

Zelda didn't answer, which caused the room to be silent. It didn't take long for the princess to think of something, though. "You're going to talk to Toon Link again, are you?"

Link finally chuckled a little. "I was waiting for you to say that... But, yes. And speaking of Toon Link, did he pay any attention to Ganondorf at all?"

That made Zelda about yesterday's events. Although, she became silent for a few seconds. "...Well,..." she started as she once again stared at the ceiling. "I haven't seen those two interacting with each other at all yesterday. I think he was spending the whole day with Ness, Lucas, and the Ice Climbers. And you did talked to Toon Link yesterday..."

When her head lowered to face Link, he nodded to reply. "Thanks, now I know that we need to somehow make those two at least see each other so they can interact..."

Despite Zelda sighing at that, she looked at her hero with a smile. "Really, Link? Really?"

"Hey, he's from our world too." Link said, returning the smile to her. "They should at least... talk to each other. Is that too much to ask? Heck, _you _haven't talked to him yet!"

"He was having so much fun with the other kids!" replied Zelda, shouting a little. "I didn't want to interrupt them! And you talked to him _before _they met!"

"Fine, you can talk to him after he finishes talking to Ganondorf." Link told her with a sigh.

She rejection the suggestion her hero by simply shaking her head. "No, because he would just be finishing talking to him! He at least deserves a break after that! Let the thought sink in a little!"

"...You win again, Zelda... You can talk to him the day after he and Ganondorf talk to each other." Link said, changing his own suggestion before standing up. "You wanna brawl?"

"Not yet..." replied Zelda, standing up as well. "I want to talk with Peach and Samus for a little."

"Alright, then. I'll just find other smashers." Link confirmed as both Hylians walked out of his bedroom. Though, it took less than a second for them to see Kirby and Pikachu playing tag in the hallway. He sighed and lightly slapped his own face.

Hearing him, the two veterans almost immediately stopped playing and turned their heads so they can see him and the princess of Hyrule.

"Oh, hey Link and Zelda! Didn't see you two there! In fact, we didn't realize that we were in front of your room, Link!" Pikachu said with a smile across his face. "Me and Kirby decided to play tag since we were bored and brawls aren't resumed yet."

Both Hylians kept their eyes on the two small smashers. Their looks got both of them confused.

"...Was it something I said...?" Pikachu asked as his smile faded away.

After remaining silent for about five seconds with a dead look on his face, Link finally decided to say something. "...You're actually right... It was something you said... Apparently, you managed to _not _hear Master Hand when he said that BRAWLS ARE RESUMED NOW!" That was the moment when his dead look changed to become a glare. "He literally said that when he came back with the four lucky smashers who were Toon Link, Lucas, Wario, and R.O.B. How did you guys _not _hear that!?"

His question made the electric Pokemon nervous. He knew he had to make up an excuse so that the swordsman can get off his back. But for this case, it was hard to make up a good one. And Kirby was looking at him as if he was supposed to answer the question and not both of them. "I...I uh,... We... forgot...?"

"..." Now Link's dead look hopped back onto his face.

Zelda decided that she needed to walk away. Her head turned slightly so she can face her hero, who was still looking at the two smaller smashers. "I'm going to look for Peach and Samus, now..."

Even though his head never shifted to hers, he nodded in reply as Zelda walked away, leaving the other three veterans.

Pikachu and Kirby both looked at each other before at the savior of Hyrule again, his dead look still on his face. But then when he finally chose to let words escape from his mouth, his glare returned. "...Forgetting...? ...Really? Really!? Really, you guys!? REALLY!? I asked you how did you guys _not _hear Master Hand when he said that brawls were resumed, and the best excuse you two can come up is forgetting? Not only it's a poor excuse, but that doesn't even make any sense! How? Because you would have heard Master Hand! That's like saying that you forgot how to eat! The least you can say is that you two were lost in your thoughts about the match that you did not hear him, for crying out loud!"

Another silence was heard through the hallway. Link just stood there, waiting for one of them to respond.

Kirby chose to be the first one to do so. "Um... Can we say it, _now_?"

"NO!" Link immediately shouted in response, leaning to him a little. "It's not going to make a difference! It's too late, now!" He then sighed and rolled his eyes. "You know what, forget about it. Okay? Because there is no point in discussing this any further. I was leaving so I can find smashers to brawl. And since you two are here, allow me to ask you this..." He cleared his throat before he took a deep breath, speaking again afterwards. "Would you two like to brawl with me?"

"Sure! That way we won't be bored anymore!" Kirby said as a smile found its way to his face. "And it's going to be are first brawl match not only together, but the first brawl match for us veterans! ...Well,... unless other veterans make it to the Brawl room before us..."

Link chuckled a little, closing his eyes, only for them to open again. "I'm sure we can make it. Let's go."

* * *

Ness, Toon Link, Popo, Nana, and Lucas were walking through another hallway. They were all having a good time chatting and laughing with each other. The Computer Room was the next room they passed. However, right when they did, they heard the voice of the younger hand of the twins, Crazy Hand.

"There, I'm finally done!"

All five heads that belonged to the kids almost immediately turned to face the door of the Computer Room. After staring it for three seconds, they all shared confused looks with each other.

"...Guys?" Ness was the first one to speak after they heard the insane hand's voice. "Do you think I'm the only one that thinks that Crazy Hand's up to something, yet again?"

When that question was asked, Popo replied by shaking his head. "No, you are not alone, Ness. I'm also thinking that he's up to something. But the question is, what _exactly _is he doing?"

"I want to find out, too! How about we all be curious and walk into the Computer Room to see what he's doing?" The only girl out of the group, Nana, suggested to the rest of the kids.

They looked at each other.

"I suppose it'll be a good idea... I only saw him once yesterday at all..." Toon Link shrugged his shoulders after thinking for a moment. "And that was the day me and Lucas showed up."

"...I actually think that it's a good idea, too... even though he startled me a little..." Lucas said in agreement.

"It's settled, then." Nana confirmed as she and the others walked up to the door before the climber in pink opened it. Hearing it along with footsteps, Crazy Hand turned around to see the five kids.

"Oh, hi kids!" He greeted them, wearing a mexican sombrero hat. "Welcome to the party that was made none other than JACK OL' CRAZY HANDIE! CHECK IT OUT! LOOK AROUND!"

Once the kids stopped staring at the hat he was wearing, they scanned around the Computer Room with their eyes. They gasped in shock when he saw that the whole room was filled with bags of hot fries from Andy Capp. Balloons, party hats, and streamers were also seen by them, but they never paid much attention to them since they were mainly focusing on the hot fries.

When they finally stopped looking at the hot fries all five pairs of eyes stared at Crazy Hand with surprised looks. The insane hand was expecting that response from the kids. "Ya like?"

"W... Where'd you get all this?" Popo asked, spreading his arms out horizontally as his pair of eyes scanned the room.

"Oh, I actually had these hot fries for quite awhile, now. More like a one... or two... or three... I guess that answers _when _did I get them..." Crazy Hand replied, trying to remember how long he kept all the bags.

The kids almost immediately stared each other with confused looks written across their young faces before back at Crazy Hand.

"...Do you mean days?" asked Toon Link, his right eyebrow raised. "...Months? ...Years?"

"Days, DAISY-DAZE!" Master Hand's brother replied, calling Toon Link another name. "And I got these from Walmart! When Master Hand gave me this job not too long ago, I've finally decided to bring them in! With the help of Bowser, Ganondorf, and King Durdurdurberry! I got the rest of the stuff on my own! Now, since you five on time and the first ones to arrive at this party, TIME TO PUT ON SOME MUSIC!"

He went over to a CD Player. And the second he turned it on, the song First of the Year by Skrillex was heard by everyone in the room, making the Popo, Nana, Toon Link, Lucas, and Ness looked at each other with confounded looks again. Crazy Hand chose to shout. "I JUST LOVE DUBSTEP!"

All five kids mouths were dropped as they listened to the music Crazy Hand played. They turned their heads to each other before smiled were formed about five seconds later.

"This can be cool." Ness said as he grabbed one of the many bags of hot fries. "Guess this is one of those moments when Crazy Hand's... craziness can actually be pretty fun!"

"Yeah." Popo nodded his head in agreement. "Sometimes I'm glad he's crazy!"

* * *

Kirby, Link, and Pikachu stopped in their tracks when they reached the door of the Teleporter Room. Each of them stared at it for a few seconds.

Link decided to be the first smasher out of the trio to break the silence. "Well, this is it. Our first match for this era..."

"This is so exciting! I hope this is the first veteran match of this era!" The smile on Pikachu's face faded after his second sentence was said. "Too bad there's only three of us..."

"In that case..." The three turned their heads to see the F-Zero racer racing to them before stopping when he reached them. "I would like to brawl, too. It will make the first brawl match between veterans even _more _exciting! Don't ya think?"

Link nodded his head, forcing his smile afterwards. "Yeah. Well, no reason to stand hear anymore. Let's go in!"

He pulled the door open and entered in the Teleporter Room followed by the other three veterans. After said door closed behind Captain Falcon, their eyes glazed upon the touch screen, each of them remembering that there were only two stages that were available.

"Hmm..." said Pikachu, looking at the Battlefield stage on the left side of the touch screen. "I like how the new Battlefield stage looks." His eyes then shifted to his right a little to see the new Final Destination stage. "Same for Final Destination! I can't decide which one we should fight on!"

"Neither can I!" Kirby replied, agreeing with the electric Pokémon. "Both of them look amazing!"

Link shifted his head to see Captain Falcon. "What do _you _think? Both stages are waiting for veterans to fight on, but I can't decide either."

"Hmm..." That made Captain Falcon think about it for a moment. He tilted his head to the left side for a little as he crossed his arms. It didn't take long for him to come up with a response, however. "I'd choose Final Destination, because it's completely blue if you ignore that jewel in the middle. And my past stage was called **Big Blue**."

Link turned to the four teleporters and walked to one of them. "Final Destination it is, then. Come on. Captain Falcon, since your faster than us, you can select the stage."

Captain Falcon nodded his head and went over to the touch screen to tap the Final Destination picture with his finger. When he did, the words 'READY TO FIGHT!' appeared on the screen, which made the four veterans conclude that no one was already fighting. Otherwise, the words would have said 'PLEASE WAIT FOR OTHER FIGHTERS...'.

The F-Zero racer quickly raced to the last available teleporter. Once the countdown reached zero, he and the other veterans teleported away to the stage as the words 'READY TO FIGHT!' appeared in place of the Final Destination picture.

* * *

_**Match 3: Link vs Kirby vs Pikachu vs Captain Falcon**_

_**Stage: Final Destination**_

_**Rules: Stock (3)**_

_**Handicap: Off**_

_**Damage Ratio: 1.0**_

_**Stock Time Limit: Off**_

_**Items: None**_

_**Music: Credits (Super Smash Brothers)**_

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

**GO!**

The veteran that attacked first was Link, performing the beginning of his neutral combo. The rest of the combo however, did not happen thanks to Pikachu attempting to hit the swordsman with his side smash. But he never took any damage because of his shield, which blocked the attack. Link knew that he could grab him at that moment with his chain. He did so before throwing him upwards, followed by a slash by his Master Sword.

He could have air dodged on the way back down to the stage if it weren't for Captain Falcon, who decided to knee him. But he ended up being attacked Kirby's hammer, which was his side special move. Although the first time he swung his hammer didn't hit the bounty hunter, the second time he swung his hammer did, causing quite a bit of knockback for him.

To add to the puffball's attack, Link threw a bomb at him. To avoid being hit by another one, Captain Falcon air dodged and landed back on the stage. Before he could attack again, he had to block Pikachu's side smash with his shield. Fortunately for him, the electric type got hit by Kirby's meteor smash, then by Captain Falcon's dash attack. To add on the damage, he performed his own side smash, rearing back and jabbing an elbow forward, making a fire effect on contact.

"You two know that I'm still here, right?" asked Link as he started to fire arrows using his Hero's Bow.

Unlike him, Kirby didn't have any projectiles. So he had no choice but to approached them. When he did, he grabbed Captain Falcon and flew high in the air, only for him to come back down violently in an explosion. The hero of Dreamland called that move the 'Air Drop'.

By the time they both landed back on the stage, Link was already with him. His down tilt was his next attack, followed by his own neutral combo.

Pikachu chose to grab Captain Falcon since he had more damage than Kirby. He did so and used his up throw, headbutting him upwards. The racer could have reacted, but then he got hit by Pikachu's down special move simply called 'Thunder'. Unfortunately for him, it caused a star K.O.

"So, yeah." Link said to the other two veterans while still fighting them. "I decided to abandon my alternate neutral combo and only use the normal one."

"Oh, yeah! Master Hand said we can change some of our moves again yesterday!" Kirby replied, recalling what their master told them. "So I decided to change my dash attack and neutral aerial! You'll see what they are if I get a chance to perform them!"

He wanted to say something else, but it was too late for him. Captain Falcon meteor smashed him into the ground without warning. One of his smash attacks could have sent him flying if it weren't for the beginning of Link's side smash, simply swinging his sword forward. However, he didn't take any damage due to the invincibility he and the other smashers get when they get back on the stage.

"Too early, Link. Work on your timing." He criticized the swordsman smiling, performing his own side smash afterwards. To follow it, he used his side special, Raptor Boost. Kirby decided to attack next by performing his side smash, simply kicking the hero chosen by the gods.

He didn't even noticed that Pikachu was directly behind the puffball. As a result, his up smash was his next move, flipping very fast, attacking with his tail. Thus sent Kirby flying into the sky, resulting in another Star K.O.

Instead of watching the hero of dreamland, Pikachu decided to attack Link. He meteor smashed him by performing an electric drill-like move downward, causing the swordsman to crash on the stage. Immediately when he got up, he was grabbed by Captain Falcon so he can be down throwed. He then ran up to Pikachu and up smashed him by using his legs. When Kirby came out of the teleporter, it only took one puff for him to be able to reach Pikachu. He kicked using both legs, which caused him to be sent in another direction. Gale Boomerang was the move he was then hit with, but Pikachu didn't even have to question who used it since he knew which veteran did of course, which was Link.

Right when he was about to make start his journey back to the Final Destination stage, Captain Falcon used his recovery move on Pikachu, sending the Pokemon flying even more. It was enough knockback to K.O. him.

That was when Kirby and Captain Falcon noticed that Link was the only smasher of the four that never been K.O.'d at least once. So they ran to him and attacked. Though it was Pikachu who finished him off thanks to his thunder move when he was back at the stage.

When Pikachu landed, he and the others started to attack each other again, now that they each had two stocks remaining. Captain Falcon mostly used his ground attacks, Pikachu had to dodge at certain moments, Kirby performed his air moves a lot since he had to ability to puff up, and Link used his weapons. Although whenever he was close enough, he slashed at them with his sword.

"So Link," said Captain Falcon, being the first smasher to resume speaking. "are you glad that Toon Link won the first match?"

"Sure I am." The swordsman replied while he attacked him and the other two veterans. "And I'm gonna talk to him when I get the chance. Plus I'm gonna tell him something that might shock him..."

That was when the F-Zero racer gave the hero a confounded look. But he continued to listen to Link's reply.

"He fought pretty well. However, I found it a little disgusting when he was grabbed by Wario's... teeth..." His face formed a disgusted look at the end of that sentence.

The F-Zero racer chuckled a little. "I did, too. But Peach was grossed out the most. When Wario lost to Toon Link, he acted like he never lost at something before. I had to agree with Mario when he told him he was a little overfonfident... Well, extraextraconfident as he says. He wants to get his revenge, now."

"Oh, reeeeeally?" Link said, his friend can tell that his voice had more concern. "What else did he say?"

"He wants to show him what a _true _newcomer is." The bounty hunter replied to him as he used his side smash to send Pikachu flying in the air. "I can tell that you're going to give him a peice of your mind, judging by your look."

The savior of Hyrule nodded. "I sure am. Just wait..."

_"Oh, he's gonna get it, now!" _Kirby said in his thoughts. Because they wanted to know Wario's reaction, he and Pikachu remained quiet the whole conversation. He then got his main focus on the fight again. It only took a kick upwards to send Captain Falcon flying into the sky, being Star K.O.'d yet again. If Crazy Hand was watching the match at that moment, he can conclude that he was at kill percent. Before he disappeared however, Link forward smashed Kirby, resulting in another K.O. for him.

Pikachu ran up to him since he was the only smasher besides him that remained on the stage. Link tried to do a Spin Attack on him, but the electric type blocked it when he reached him. Right after his move was finished, Pikachu managed to down smash him before the swordsman could attempt to attack him again. It was more than enough knockback to Star K.O.

Almost at the same time, Kirby and Captain Falcon came back to the stage. Since both of them were invincible, they decided to attack Pikachu. Though their invincibility was worn off a second later. Despite that, they to send Pikachu off the stage. But it was not enough knockback to K.O. him since his damage percent wasn't high enough. So he used his side speacial move, Skull Bash, to get back to the edge the stage. When he climbed back on, he noticed that the other three smashers were already attacking each other. A bomb was then thrown to him, followed by an arrow. Pikachu only avoided the arrow since he was already hit by said bomb.

Kirby used his hammer again. But this time, it was on Link and it was not in the air. And the Hylian was about to attempt to hit someone with his Spin Attack move again.

Captain Falcon performed his up tilt to hit Kirby, which was an axe kick. Immediately after that, Link threw his Gale Boomerang at him, then meteor smashed by Pikachu. When he landed, Captain Falcon used his down smashed, hitting both him and Kirby. It sent both of them of the stage. So both of them needed to recover.

Pikachu jumped in mid-air before he had to use his up special to recover. He would have grabbed the edge, but right when he was about to. Kirby used his own recovery after puffing once, sending the Pokemon downwards.

_**Player 3, defeated!**_

Kirby climbed back up to the stage a performed his neutral combo on Captain Falcon. Although he never got his once because he dodge-rolled. Unfortunately for him, he was sent flying into the sky by Link, due to him up smashing him. However, since he wasn't at kill percent yet, he landed back onto the stage.

That was the moment when Link noticed that he was between both puffball and the racer. So he performed own down smash, but his sword his nothing but sheilds. He barely had time to react before Captain Falcon used Raptor Boost on him. When he was closer to Kirby, he attacked as well with his side smash, knocking off the stage. Fortunately for the hero, he recovered by using Spin Attack. He had to mid-air jump first, though.

Since he knew that Captain Falcon was at the edge, Link got up and attacked him with his sword. The bounty hunter replied by grabbing him and put him behind him with a kick. He then found himself inhaled by Kirby.

The savior of Hyrule groaned when he was in Kirby's mouth. _"Not what I wanted in my first match of this era... I was hoping he wouldn't do this..."_

Kirby chose to copy his power, which was Link's neutral special move, Hero's Bow. He started to shoot arrows, but unfortunately for him, not one of them hit Link. But Captain Falcon did him because he ran up to him and sent flying in the sky, thanks to his up smash. It was not was the hero wanted because it caused a Star K.O. for him.

_**Player 1, defeated!**_

Now the only two smashers that were undefeated at that moment were Kirby and Captain Falcon.

"Looks like I'm gonna win this one!" Kirby said with a smile as he continued to fight Captain Falcon. "I'll be the first veteran of this era to win a match!"

"Uh, don't you mean that _I'm _gonna win?" Captain Falcon replied correcting him. "And before you ask what makes me think that, I have three reasons. One, I'm fast. Two, I'm fast. And three, I'm fast."

"You only said one reason!" Kirby pointed out, attempting to perform his down special, but failed thanks to Captain Falcon dodge rolling. "You just repeated it! You can't win just because you're fast!"

"Well, I can still Falcon Punch." responded the F-Zerio racer, doing his neutral combo on Kirby. "And it's very powerful, too."

"I can just copy that ability!" Kirby returned to him. "And besides, it's one of your slow attacks. It'll be a challenge to pull it off because I can always interrupt it!"

Before the hero of dreamland could say anything else, he was up smashed into the sky, causing him to be Star K.O.'d.

When Falcon knew he had won the match, he clenched his fists as he was surrounded by a fiery aura to taunt.

_**Game!**_

_**The winner is... Captain Falcon!**_

* * *

The quartet of veterans teleported back to the Teleporter Room. When they all stepped out, Captain Falcon was the first one to speak. "Heh, told ya I'd win."

Link only rolled his eyes at him and crossed his arms. "Yeah, you did. But don't be a little overconfident like Wario. Just because you Falcon Punch and the fact that you're fast doesn't mean you can easily win a match. That's like saying that you can win a game of Chess just because you've won a tennis tournament."

"...True..." Captain Falcon knew that he had to agree with the swordsman. He then decided to change to subject. "So, do you think that we're first veterans to brawl?"

"I don't know..." Link replied, shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head. "The first match ended almost an hour and a half ago. Some other veterans could have, but then there's the newcomers..."

"Or maybe newcomers _and _the veterans." Pikachu added, looking up at the savior of Hyrule. "We should probably ask Crazy Hand."

"But what if he never saved any replay that the other smashers did?" Kirby reminded the other three smashers. "He might lie to us that we're the first veterans to fight in this era."

Link thought for a moment, placing his thumb beneath his chin. "You're right... So, what should we do then?"

"Maybe we can ask the other veterans if they fought yet." Pikachu said in suggestion. "If all of them say no, then we'll know that we're the first veterans. If all of them say yes-"

"Okay, okay!" Link held his right hand out, cutting the Pokemon off. "You don't even need to say that part!" He sighed after that, only to speak again. "Okay, you can cross Zelda off the list because me, Kirby, and Pikachu were with her before we came here. I would say cross of Peach and Samus, too since Zelda said she was gonna look for them, but I don't know if they've fought yet..."

"I was with Samus before I left to come here." Captain Falcon spoke again before looking down to see Kirby and Pikachu. "What about you two? Have you guys seen anybody?"

"Only Yoshi, Jigglypuff, Mr. Game & Watch, and Luigi." Pikachu replied to the bounty hunter. "So that means that we only need to search for sixteen smashers. Well, fifteen if you count both of the Ice Climbers as one smasher. Let's start looking for them."

After what needed to be said was spoken, the four veteran fighters turned to the door and walked out when Captain Falcon opened it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Crazy Hand was still in the Computer Room with the music still playing. He turn around to see the screen that had the 'Replay' and 'Don't Replay' options. While humming to the song, he went over to the keyboard and pressed the replay button that he decorated in pink by using a small paintbrush.

By the time he turned back around, the door opened and revealed Crazy Hand's older and sane brother. He didn't even need to go in before he could gasp while looking all around the Computer Room. Obviously, he was surprised and at a loss of words.

"...C-... Crazy..." He finally spoken after a few seconds as he went in, still glancing at his surroundings. "W-What... did you do...?"

"Oh, this?" Crazy Hand opened up his own hand, which was his whole body and rotated it around the room. Once he finished, he put his hand in the same position as before. "Since you put me in charge, I decided to party things up a bit! I'm like the party master or something, aren't I?" After his last word of that sentence, he laughed.

"... ... ..." Now Master Hand was focused on the hot fries. He wondered how he got so many. "...Where'd you get all these hot fries from?"

"Wallymart, MARTY! And I had these for three days! The kids even came here to see everything! Oh, and look!" He went to the computer screen, but his brother did not even move an inch. "I even saved a match! Although, I only payed attention to half of the match."

When Master Hand heard that sentence, he slightly gasped. "Who fought?"

"LINCOLN, KAABY, PIK-A-PIK, AND FALC-THE-FALCY CAPTAIN!" Crazy Hand replied to him while shouting.

Despite saying different names, Master Hand can still tell who really fought. _"Okay, great." _He thought, _"This **might **be the first veteran match for this era. I'm glad that Crazy Hand saved it! I guess when you tell Crazy Hand to mess up, he won't!"_

He was so busy thinking, to Crazy Hand, he was just ignoring him waving his hand in front of... his. "Oh, hello? ...You still there?"

After attempting to get his brother attention for about five more seconds, Crazy Hand decided to knock on his hand. In pain, he shook his hand rapidly. "AAAAAAAAAH! What'd you do _that _for?"

"I was trying to get your attention, but you were too busy talking to the pigs!" The insane hand responded to him.

No words escaped from Master Hand. Not because of the fact that he didn't have a mouth, but because of the fact that he didn't know what to say. So he simply turned around, opened the door, and left. "I'm out..."

* * *

Several hours later, most of the smashers were in bed. The only two smashers that were still up were Link and Toon Link. Toon Link was about to go to bed, but that was when Link came in.

"Hi." Was all he needed to say as he waved to the younger swordsman.

Toon Link turned around to see who it was. "Oh, hi..."

He then reached in a bag, which made Link curious. A confounded expression appeared on his face as he raised an eyebrow. When Toon Link turned back around, he showed Link what he got. "Hot fry?"

Now Link was even more confused than he was a few seconds ago. "...Where'd you get that?"

"From Crazy Hand." Toon Link answered, lowering his hand, though he still kept the hot fry. "He has a whole bunch of bags in the Computer Room. It's like a party in there."

The savior of Hyrule's mouth was dropped a little. As much as he knew how insane Crazy Hand can be, he never knew he would do something like that. Still, he walked up to Toon Link and took the hot fry out of his hand, putting it in his mouth before crunching on it.

Seconds after, he swallowed and resumed talking to his counterpart. "So, I wanted to say congratulations on your firtst match. You fought pretty well."

At that moment, a smile appeared on the young swordsman's face. "Thanks! I never thought I'd win!"

The other hero replied by simply nodding. His smile then disappeared. "Captain Falcon told me taht Wario got a little overconfident, though. He said that he'll have his revenge for you."

That was when Toon Link's smile disappeared as well. "Really?"

He immediately nodded in return. "Yeah, really. He's _that _jealous. Therefore, I suggest that you watch your back next time you fight him."

"Don't worry, I will." Toon Link nodded, assuring the older swordsman.

"Good." Link's smile finally hopped back on his face. "There's one more thing I wanna talk about. And I already told Young Link about this..." He then realized the name he said. "Oh, and in case you are wondering, that's the other Link's name..."

"..." Toon Link only waited for Link to explain what he had to say.

"...Since we're all the heroes of our world, don't you think that there's some kind of connection?"

Toon Link thought for a moment before slowly nodding after ten seconds. "Now that I think about it, yes."

"There is." Link answered him and continued on. "We all carry the blood of the hero. So that basically means that we're brothers."

Reacting to that last sentence, Toon Link just stood there in silence. "... ... ... ... ...Y-... You mean it...?"

He just nodded as a reply.

"... ... ...I-... it kinda makes sense if you think of it logically..." Toon Link said, hunging his head down a little, only to hang back up again. "I'm just surprised that I'm just now thinking about it..."

Link slightly chuckled at that. "Same here when me and Young Link had this conversation. Oh, and I suggest that you see Zelda tomorrow. She wishes to see you."

Although silent at first, Toon Link nodded once again. To him, it was shocking enough to meet Link and find out more about the history of his world. But now he was shocked again at not only meeting Zelda, but finding out that the two never really talked to each other yet.

Link chose at that moment to walk away. "Night."

"Night..." Toon Link responded, closing his door when Link was out of his doorway.

* * *

**Whoo, finally done with this chapter! ...And this is the second time I ended a chapter off with Link and Toon Link...**

**Hopes this long chapter makes up for this story not being updated in almost a month! And I notice that most of you only requested the characters and not the stage or the number of stocks. Please make sure you request for all three, otherwise your request will be ignored. I think I should remind you what it looks like...**

**Characters: (Remember to always request four smashers because I want all the smashers to brawl by the time chapter 12 is finished!)**

**Stage: (Remember: For now it's just Battlefield and Final Destination.)**

**Stock: (It is now up to three for now. Remember, this story is still at its beginning.)**

**Smashers that haven't fought yet: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Yoshi, Zelda (Sorry, no Sheik yet), Ganondorf, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Red the Pokemon Trainer (The pokemon will always be in order if you request him. Example: Squirtle is always first, then Ivysaur, and finally Charizard.), Fox, Falco, Samus, Zero Suit Samus, Ness, Marth, Ike, Ice Climbers, Mr. Game & Watch, Pit, and Olimar.**

**I encourage all Brawl fans to review!**


End file.
